It's Gonna Be Me
by Arctic Winters
Summary: Lizzy Swan's mom has just died, so she moves in with her uncle Charlie. When she starts the 12th grade she phases into a werewolf for the first time and learns who her father truly is. How can she cope with this? How will her family and friends cope with this? Jacob & O/C pairing, set in New Moon, based off of the song 'It's Gonna Be Me'
1. New Beginnings

**Hello everybody, this story takes place at the end of August, 2005, at the same time New Moon begins. If you have any questions or suggestions concerning this story, do not hesitate to message me. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight-obviously, or I would not be posting on a fan fiction website **

* * *

**Chapter One  
New Beginnings**

* * *

"So…" Charlie said after driving in ten minutes of silence. "What kind of things do you like, Lizzy?"

I fought back the urge to chuckle. This was the first time I had seen Charlie for about five years excepting the funeral, but he was always awkward, and this time was no exception.

"Well," I began, "I like reading and singing, and I love playing the piano and guitar."

"Ah, I wondered why you brought that." Bella's voice broke in from the back seat. I turned around and grinned at her.

Bella was just as awkward as Charlie, if not more so.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bella asked "What kind of a guitar is it, anyway?"

I turned back around and replied "It's just a simple acoustic, I used to have an old electric guitar and a 1949 Gibson my mom gave me, but I had to sell them…" I sighed, still regretting my decision even though it was the only way.

My name is Elizabeth Rebecca Swan, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm Charlie Swan's only niece. My mother, Connie, was my uncle Charlie's twin sister.

After my grandparents died, my mom stayed in their house. She said that by living in the house of her youth, it helped keep her parents memories alive.

When mom was twenty-five, she accidentally became pregnant with me. Yup, accidentally. I was an accident.

Once mom found out she was pregnant with me she moved to Seattle where she got a job working as a music teacher.

After six months of not working (Two before I was born and four after), she continued her job.

I was more or less raised by babysitters, but my mom was very much a part of my life and upbringing.

She would be home every morning and every night, she'd sing songs to me to get me to sleep, and once I turned three she would bring me to class-on condition that I wouldn't speak, touch anything, or get underfoot-to listen to the music and singing of her students.

I never met or knew who my father was, until after mom died.

When I was fifteen mom was diagnosed to have stage three breast-cancer, and two months after my sixteenth birthday, she lost the battle.

After mom died, her lawyer had me and Charlie-my legal guardian-sit down to hear what her will was.

She had said after her death that we were to sell the house and all of the belongings that I didn't need or want.

I also received a letter that would change my life, even more, forever.

***FLASHBACK***

_I was walking out of Mr. Lewis', the lawyers, office when he stopped me and handed me a letter addressed to me from my mom, telling me to read it when I got in the car. When I reached the car, knowing it would be at least 45 minutes before Charlie finished the business he needed to, I decided to open the letter right away._

_My dearest Lizzy,_

_I suppose if you are reading this it means that I have died. Please, don't grieve any more than necessary._

_ I want you to know that becoming pregnant with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with everything I have within me, you're my life, honey. Having asked Mr. Lewis to give this to you after reading my will, I will not tell you all the things I have left to you, so on and so forth. _

_Instead, I will tell you some things about yourself that I should have told you long ago. You know I was great friends with Sue Clearwater, she was probably my best friend, and because of that, I spent a lot of time at La Push. _

_Well… your father is Sue's cousin, Josh Uley. He was getting a divorce with his wife at the time, and he sought comfort. _

_I regret the actions of that night, but I do not regret the reactions of that choice. I wouldn't change what happened for the world. _

_Your half-brother is Sam Uley, if you wish to contact him you have my blessing, the same as if you wish not to. _

_Just know that I love you. I hope you will not be ashamed of me because of this._

_With love, your mother, Connie Michelle Swan_

_P.S. Nobody knows that Joshua is your father. Not even Charlie or Sue. I wouldn't tell either of them unless necessary._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Well, it's been three weeks sense mom died and now I'm moving in with Charlie and Bella.

Because there were a few more doctor bills that needed paying, selling my babies (my guitars) would provide just enough money to cover the rest.

I was going to sell my acoustic (even though it wouldn't have brought too much money, it would have covered for the last little bit), Charlie said he'd pay the remainder knowing how I loved music, and how difficult it would be to part with my only remaining instrument.

I will forever love Charlie for that.

"Lizzie?!" Bella's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? What did you say?" I asked, hastily.

"You were a hundred miles away, girl! I asked what grade you were going to be in for school."

"Oh," I replied, "I'm going to be a senior,"

"Really?!" Bella asked, "I thought you would be a sophomore, or maybe a junior!"

I smiled and said "No. I skipped a few grades."

"Oh." Was all she said.

The drive continued in silence. After several hours of driving, we were finally in Forks. Gloomy, rainy, but somehow beautiful Forks.

"Well, here we are." Charlie said as we pulled into the tiny driveway.

The house hadn't changed at all sense I was last here-when I was eleven.

Charlie and Bella helped me take my bags and luggage upstairs to the guest room and set them down on the floor, saying that if I wanted dinner to help myself that they would leave me to 'do my thing'.

My bedroom was small, a bed in the left to the doorway, a small nightstand beside it, a desk in front of the window which was in the middle of the room, and a bookcase beside that, then a closet on the right hand side of the door.

It was small, but it was all that I needed.

I grabbed my iPod out of my purse, turned on NSync's album 'No Strings Attached', set it on repeat, and got to work on unpacking my belongings.

After a few hours of unpacking, I had finished putting everything in its place.

I didn't even bother eating dinner before I crashed in bed, taking the time only to take off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my underwear, and fell asleep.


	2. Burnt Toast

**AN: Alright, so I'll try to update this once-twice a week, I just had a little extra time today and decided to put this chapter together for y'all. If there are any mistakes in this, please let me know. **

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Burnt Toast**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm-which I didn't remember setting-going off. What the heck? I groaned and tossed to my side, fumbling with my nightstand to turn the alarm off. When the beeping finally stopped I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 5:45. I groaned again, pulling the pillow over my head. No way was I getting up at that time of day on a Saturday morning. No way, no how.

It felt as if I had just fallen back asleep when I woke back up with a jolt to something-a pillow?-hitting my leg continuously. I still had my other pillow over my face, so, I groaned, and threw it at whoever was hitting me. I kept my eyes shut, so I didn't see who had been hitting me, but I heard laughter. Laughter that did not belong to Bella or Charlie. I couldn't place who it belonged too, but it was familiar, somehow. Before I could do anything, I squealed in pain and in shock as this body jumped on mine, squishing my legs. I opened my eyes and tried kicking away the figure who was laying on my legs. When I sat up I saw who it was.

Jacob Freaking Black.

I remember when I would visit Forks-which wasn't too often, and only to see Charlie-it would be when Bella was here, too. The two of us would play in the backyard together, and sometimes Jacob would come and play with us, too. It had been at least seven years sense I last saw him.

Jacob had gotten off of my legs and sat at the edge of my bed with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Jacob Black, what is the meaning of you attacking me with that pillow?!" I screeched, trying to sound angry-which I no longer was.

"Well, what a fine way to treat your childhood friend! No hug or nothing?" he asked, whining.

I grinned and gave him a hug, but quickly remembered I wasn't wearing any decent clothes and pulled back from the hug, and grabbed my pillow to put in front of my chest.

Jacob's eyebrows shot up and he smirked. The little creep just sat there for a minute, and I finally said "Well? Did you not have a purpose for waking me up at-" I looked at my clock, "9:15 on a Saturday morning?"

"Yes, actually, I did." Was his reply. I stared at him waiting for his reply. He mouthed 'oh,' and blushed slightly before saying "I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out at the rez, you know, because Bella sure as hell won't be spending much time with you."

Slightly taken back at that, I asked "Why? Why doesn't Bella wanna hang out with me?" He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Because of her boyfriend, Edward, that's why." What?! Bella has a _boyfriend_?!

"Doesn't he like people?" I asked. Jacob snorted and said "Oh, yeah, he sure likes them. But he just doesn't socialize much, and that works for Bella. We rarely see each other, but when Charlie told dad that you were coming to live with him for the next two years, I just had to see how much you had changed. And boy, have you changed!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, defensively. Jacob put his hands up in submission and said "Whoa, before you start bitching, I didn't mean that you had changed in a bad way. But think about it, it's been six years sense I saw you last. You _have_ changed sense you were ten, Lizzy."

Blushing from embarrassment, I said "Sorry, I didn't mean to go all out on defense. I'm just kind of tired, I guess. But yeah, I'll come with you to the rez. What time do you want me to be there?"

He smiled and said "No problem, don't worry about it. Um… can you be there in two hours? We'll be at the beach."

"We?"

"Oh, me and the guys. You know, Quil and Embry?"

I vaguely remembered Jacob playing with two boys, who, I guessed, must be Quil and Embry. "Oh, uh, yeah, sure, I remember them." I said, quickly.

"I'll be there in two hours, don't worry. Now shoo! I don't know why Charlie even let you up here, I thought both of you had better manners." I said, pushing him off my bed.

He grinned and jumped up, and ran out of my room, but not before saying "See ya!" and closed the door behind him.

I sighed a bit. I had only arrived last night, but oh well, Jake was always a good kid, and even though he did hit me with a pillow and collapse on my legs, he seemed to be a fun guy.

Finally giving myself the mental push I needed to get off the bed, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I grabbed my bathrobe from the hook on the back of my door and put it on. I sat back down on my bed, flipping through some songs on my I-pod.

_Rihanna - Pon de Replay_

No.

_Mariah Carey – We Belong Together_

No.

_Gold Digger – Kanye_

No.

_Disco Inferno – 50 Cent_

No.

_Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day_

Yes.

**~000~**

I spent the next ten minutes listening to that song on repeat while making up my bed and gathering the clothes I was going to wear and my cosmetics bag (Which held my toothbrush, mini hairbrush, toothpaste, acne cream, hair ties… basically there was no makeup in that bag at all, save for lip-gloss) before running across the hall to the bathroom._  
_

After I got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed and did my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair. My skin wasn't tan, but it wasn't pale, either. I was wearing a black spaghetti-strap tank-top with a blue jacket, blue-jeans, and some old converse. Grabbing some hair-ties on my way out the bathroom door, I headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Charlie was on the couch, watching TV. "Good morning!" I said, cheerfully. "Morning," He grunted, but, he managed an awkward smile. "Where's Bella?" I asked. "Oh, she went with Edward to the Cullens' house, she'll be spending the day there." "Oh, okay." I said, trying to cover up my disappointment. Charlie must have sensed it as he said "Don't worry, Lizzy, she'll spend time with you, don't worry." I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and made my way to the kitchen.

As I was waiting for my bread to toast, I started thinking about going to La Push. What if I saw Joshua-_dad _there? When should I tell him about me? _Should _I tell him about me? If I did, would he even like me or want to have anything to do with me? What would Charlie think if he knew? I didn't know if I really should tell him or not, but he had a right to know, didn't he? I mean, he had a daughter, wouldn't he like to know-shouldn't he know that his daughter was, in fact, me? I mean, once he found out who my mom was-or news reached him who my mom was, and he found out my age, wouldn't he even _guess?_

As far as I knew, mom hadn't had many boyfriends, and Josh wasn't even her boyfriend, she was drunk when I was conceived, and she didn't even _drink_ that often!

I must have bit my lip, and bit it hard, because I suddenly tasted blood in my mouth. Yuck. I _hated_ blood. The sight of blood? I was okay with. But the smell and taste of it? No. And those who enjoyed the taste and could stand the sight of blood were freaks as far as I was concerned. I quickly ran to the sink to get a glass of water to get rid of the taste of blood when I smelt smoke. When I turned around, I saw that my toast was burning. Before I could unplug the toaster, the smoke detector went off. **_Be-be-beep, be-be-beep, be-be-beep, be-be-beep…_** "Elizabeth Rebecca Swan! What the hell are you doing, trying to start a fire in there?!" Charlie yelled, muting the TV. "Sorry, unc!" I yelled, grabbing a dish-towel to start fanning the smoke from the alarm.

After a few minutes of continuous waving, I finally got the smoke alarm to stop. Looking back at my toast, I realized they were a lost cause. Sighing as I threw them away-I hated throwing away food, I poured a glass of orange juice and sat down on the couch next to Charlie. Muting the TV once more, Charlie spoke up. "So,"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"So, you're going to La Push to hang out with Jacob and his friends, eh?"

"Um, yeah… why?"

"No reason, other than just be careful around Sam Uley and his gang, as much as I love those boys on the rez, I don't trust Sam."

At the mention of Sam Uley, I became more intrigued to what it was he was saying. Wait-watch out for my brother? Why? Why didn't Charlie trust him?

"What is wrong with Sam?" I asked.

"Eh, he started a gang not too long ago. They aren't dangerous or anything, just a few boys taking too many steroids, but still, try to avoid them if possible, they have short tempers."

"Okay…" I said. Looking at the clock I realized it was already almost eleven, and if I wanted to get to the reservation in time I had better hurry. Finishing the last bit of my orange juice, I started to head out the door when I realized something. I didn't have a way to go the reservation!

"Hey Charlie-" I started, but he was already ahead of me.

"You can drive Bella's truck, she already said you two could share it, Edward picked her up so it won't be a problem, keys are already in there, just have it back by ten tonight-the sooner the better!"

With a quick "Thanks," I was out the door and in the truck.

It wasn't exactly the fanciest of vehicles, but it worked, and honestly, it was kind of cool-looking, so, I didn't care if it had a bit of rust on it. After starting the truck, and backing it out of the driveway, I was ready to meet Jake and his friends-and anybody else I would meet.


	3. Slight Interrogations

**AN: This is totally unnecessary as I am uploading this to a ****_Fan Fiction_**** website, but, I don't want trouble so...**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, I only own Lizzy and a runaway imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Slight Interrogations**

Within a few minutes of driving, I was at first beach.

I got out of the car and walked towards Jake and his friends, just to be attacked by one of the famous Jacob Black-Bear-Hugs. God, didn't he just see me like two hours ago?

"Lizzy, I'd like you to meet Quil and Embry." He said after releasing me, gesturing to the two boys behind him.

"Um, hey," I smiled awkwardly.

"So, you're Bella's cousin?" One of the boys-Quil, I think-asked.

"Um yup, I am. Her one and only!"

"Quil has a crush on Bella, so does Ja-" the other boy, Embry said, but was suddenly cut off by both Jake and Quil's hands covering his mouth. I smirked. God, this was blackmailing gold. Not that I would ever blackmail them but… never hurts to know their crushes.

"Bella sure does seem popular with the boys, eh?" I asked, still smirking.

"Yeah. That she does." Jake said, still glaring at Embry who was looking very smug.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Bella… yet." I grinned at first, but then my grin turned into an expression of fear as I had both Jake and Quil at my heels, chasing me, and throwing sand at me.

Finally they pushed me in the sand and upon their threat to tickle me, I raised my hands in surrender and said "Fine! You win!" This time, it was the two of them who had smug expressions.

After patting and swiping the sand and dirt off of my clothes, the boys asked if I wanted to play football with them. Oh goodie, that meant more sand in my clothes.

God, please don't let me get sand in my underwear? Thank you. Amen.

Not wanting to be rude, and I did like Jake and his friends-they were nice, I said "Sure, why not." Causing me to be teamed up with Embry, against Jake and Quil. Well this was going to be fun! And I mean that genuinely, so long as I didn't get pushed into sand, this would be fun.

Unlike my cousin, Bella (Who I love dearly), I am not a klutz. I have my klutzy moments, don't get me wrong, but I could actually play sports without making a total fool of myself. I only made a minor fool of myself.

* * *

After Embry and I _barely_ beating Jake and Quil at football (Thank God I'm able to get away with kicking Jake and Quil in the crotch due to my gender… What? It isn't cheating. I swear.), they decided to interrogate me. I suppose that is their way of seeing whether or not they want to befriend me. No matter how uncomfortable their questions get.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Quil asked, receiving a choke-like-laugh from Jacob, an 'ohhhh, he's dead' look from Embry, and an embarrassed expression from me.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh, so you're free game?" Quil said, a little too excited for my comfort.

"Quil, you're NOT dating my friend. No way in hell, buddy." Jake said, earning a chuckle from me and Embry and a scowl from Quil.

"Quil, I am not 'free game', as I am not a pack of cards, nor am I some antelope that you can shoot."

At this Embry said "Ohh, BURN!" and put Quil in a headlock while messing up his hair.

God, these kids were just that-kids. Perfect, just my maturity level!

"HOWEVER," I said, raising my voice above the commotion from the boys, causing them to stop wrestling. "However," I continued, "I'm single, so yeah, I'm 'available', but honey, I try to stay clear of boys."

"You're a lesbian?" Embry asked, about as innocently as that question can get.

I choked-even though I didn't have anything to choke on-and said "Um, no. I meant I am not exactly looking for a boyfriend at this time."

Quil's face fell , so I added on "But, when I am, I promise, you'll be the first boy I call. But that will probably be when I'm seventy-nine, so I wouldn't get your hopes up." This sent everyone into fits of laughter, even Quil laughed.

"Well sweetie, by that time, I'll probably be dead so you can date my corpse."

"Ewww! Alright, change of subject." I said hastily.

"Why did you move here?" Embry asked.

My smile fell and was replaced by a frown. "Um, my mom. She died about a month ago, and Charlie is my guardian so…"

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Embry said, "I didn't mean to hurt you or bring back bad memories or anything, I'm sorry."

"No!" I replied quickly, "No, Embry, you didn't do anything, it's just I haven't had to actually tell anyone, and I figured Jake would have told you because his dad is close to Charlie, so it's alright. It isn't anyone's fault, Embry, and definitely not yours. Don't feel bad, 'kay?"

He nodded his head, but it was clear that he still looked bad about bringing up the subject.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but, can I ask you something?" Jake said after a few moments.

"Um, sure?" I replied.

"Where's your dad in all this? I mean, was he an alcoholic or something, did he die, too?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, I don't know. It was kind of a one-night-stand, mom knew who my dad was but didn't tell me except in a note after she had died. Kind of cheesy, huh? But um, I don't know, really."

"Forgive me for asking this, but, who _is _your dad? You don't have to answer." Quil said.

"I shouldn't tell you guys, even Jacob, really, because not even Charlie knows and I barely know you guys, but, I'll tell you anyway."

They all leaned a little closer, which would have made me laugh if we were talking about something else.

"Mom said that my dad was someone named Joshua Uley. She said he lived here, in La Push, actually. Ever sense I came home last night I've been wondering if I should see him or not."

"You won't be finding _Joshua Uley_ here," Embry spat.

"Why? Where is he?" I asked.

"He left when Sam was a kid. He said being married and having Sam was 'too stressful' and that he 'needed some space' and that he 'would return after a few months'. Well, last time I checked, fifteen years is a lot more than 'a few months'. He doesn't exactly have the b_est_ reputation here."

Wow. I knew that my dad would probably have some bumps in his past, but really? Damn, _'dad'_, you left your son and wife when they needed you most? God, how could you be so selfish?!

"But wow, you're Sam Uley's sis, huh?" Jake said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I can see that, you kind of have his eyes, and his cheek-bone, for that matter." Quil said, studying my face.

"How often do you study Sam's face to find out, Quil?" I asked, causing Embry to chuckle.

"Not goin' there, sweetheart." Was the reply.

"But seriously, Lizzy, are you going to tell Sam?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I mean, it was one thing when I thought da-oh crap, forget it, _Josh_ was still here, and I'd be able to talk to _him_ about it, but, it's another thing when it is his _son_ that I will have to tell. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Waltz right up to him and say 'Hey, Sam! I'm Elizabeth, your dad had an affair with Connie Swan and I'm the result of their intoxication!' Yeah. I don't think that would go over too well, do you?"

"Yeah, I don't think Sam would be able to handle that too well. Especially now that he-"

"I wouldn't be able to handle _what_ well?" A voice interrupted Jake's.

"Sam," Jake, Quil and Embry chorused.

I turned around and saw the face of the last person I had wanted to see at that moment. My brother. Samuel Uley.

* * *

**This was a slightly longer chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I will be more than willing to correct them.**

Reviews keep the leprechauns away!


	4. First Meetings and Confessions

**Chapter Four  
First Meetings and Confessions**

"Um…" Jake, Quil, Embry and I said in harmony. "I think we'll be going now," Quil and Embry said, getting up and running away immediately. Well geez, thanks for your support.

Jake and I got up off the sand-me being too nervous to even bother dusting off my ass.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Swan. She's Charlie's niece, she just moved here."

I reached out my hand for a handshake, and after a moment's hesitation, Sam shook it. At his touch I felt as if my hand was on fire. He was fucking hot! In looks _and_ in body temperature. Especially in body temperature.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth." Then turning to Jake he said "What were you talking about in regards to me?"

"Ah, y-yes, that…" Jake said, stuttering.

It was evident he was intimidated by Sam. Hell, I was intimidated by him too! This boy was _huge_! And I don't mean by fat, I mean he was body-builder or model quality! How many steroids was he taking? Doesn't he know that those are bad for you?

"Well?" Sam said impatiently.

"Lizzy has something she needs to talk to you about, don't you, Lizzy?" Jake said, turning to me. Way to put me on the spot, eh Jake?

"Um, yeah… erm… is there somewhere we can talk, Sam?"

"This place is as good as any…" Sam said, hesitatingly.

I don't blame him, I'd be hesitant too if some random dude came up to me, introduced themselves and said "Hey chick, I need to talk to you in private."

For all I could know, that person would be a rapist or murderer or something!

"I'll be leaving then," Jake said. Before he left he took my hand, squeezed it, and mouthed 'good luck', before dropping it again and running in the direction where Quil and Embry went.

"So… Sam… care to sit down?"

"Are you going to be long?" He asked, still impatient.

"I'll try not to be,"

"In that case, I'll stand."

"Alright then. Um… well, as you know my name is Elizabeth-Lizzy Swan, and my mom was Connie Swan, Charlie's sister. You may or may not know this, but about a month ago my mom died, and Charlie is my only legal guardian, so, I moved from Seattle to live with him. When Charlie was in Seattle, helping me with the business and legal matters, mom's lawyer gave me a note that supposedly my mom gave him to give to me after her death."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sam asked, still impatient. Was this guy ever _not_ impatient?

"Well… I had never been told who my dad was, because he was never in the picture. And… in the note, it said who my dad was."

"Who's your dad?" Sam asked in a somewhat weak voice.

"You're my half-brother, Sam. My dad was Josh Uley."

For a moment there was a long pause. Then finally, he spoke up. "So, you're telling me, that while my mom was having to work to make ends meet, taking care of me and worrying over that son of a bitch, that he was out partying and fucking some chick? And now I have a bastard for a sister?!"

Halfway through him talking, I stared at my shoes. I didn't want to see him like this. But, when two guys came up running from behind me and grabbed Sam's arms, backing him away, I looked up to see what was wrong.

He was shaking. Like having a seizure type of shaking.

"It's alright Sam, calm down, calm down, Sam," one said.

The other said "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, not really, I just was talking to him, wh-what's wrong with him? Is he alright?"

"He'll be alright if we get him to the woods," The first one said.

"You should go, whoever you are," The second one (the rude one) said.

"_ He looks as if he'd chop my balls off, if I had any."_ I thought.

"Okay." I said out loud before (literally) running away from the group back to Bella's truck.

Without thinking I hurriedly started the vehicle, put the gearshift in reverse, backed up the car, turned it around, and got the hell out of there.

* * *

As I was driving as fast as this crate could carry me back to Charlie's house, I started thinking about things.

Why were Jake and his friends afraid of Sam? I mean, I know that Charlie said he had like a gang or something-I guess those two boys who held him back were some of the members-but is that reason enough to be scared shitless of him?

Once I remembered what Sam said to me, I clenched the steering wheel and muttered under my breath "If he treats everybody like that, those boys had a good reason to be scared of the bastard." Technically, Sam knew his father. Leaving me to be the bastard in this situation.

At the present, I held no love for my father. After hearing what Embry _and_ Sam (Even in so many words), I was starting to hate the man.

While I was driving and thinking about all this, I glanced out my rear-view mirror and saw a gigantic black wolf behind me in the middle of the road. What. The. Fuck! I quickly stopped the truck, keeping it running, of course, and did something that everybody would tell you _not_ to do. I stepped out of my truck to get a better look at it. As soon as my foot touched the pavement, however, the thing darted back into the forest. But not before I could get a good look at it.

The thing was a wolf, alright, but a wolf the size of a horse. I kid you not, that thing was the size of a fucking horse. It looked as if it had been following me. Don't ask me how I know or why I think that, I just do. After standing in the middle of the road looking like a total idiot, I got back in the truck and continued my way back home.

_Home_. That was going to be a word that I'd have to adjust to. Home and Forks… well, for some reason, it just felt right when I thought or said it. I mean, I'd have to get used to it, but when you think about it Forks _is_ my home. I mean, it's the place of my conception for Pete's sake! Not only that, but it's the general area where both my parents were raised. Yes, Forks is home.

* * *

It wasn't much longer and I was parking Bella's truck in front of Charlie's house. Once inside I walked into the living room. Charlie was still on the couch, watching TV. _Exactly_ where I left him. Did that man do anything but watch TV when he wasn't on duty? Wait, he went fishing too. The Life of Charlie: Work, sleep, eat, watch TV, fish, sleep, eat, watch TV, work, and fish. Charlie in a nutshell.

"Hey Lizzy," He said, turning off the TV-finally. "Hey Charlie," I said sitting down next to him on the couch, putting my legs over his lap so I was facing him. He was surprised at my forwardness, but I just laughed and shrugged it off. He was my uncle after all, I was going to live here, right? Well, it's about time we started acting like family. Besides, Charlie was about the only male influence I've had in my life, so that's saying something.

"So, how was Jacob?"

"Hmm?" I asked, absentmindedly. I was still thinking about the whole 'Sam Issue'.

"Jacob. Jacob Black. You did go to first beach to see him, right?"

"Oh! Sorry, Unc, I was thinking. Yeah, I did."

"And…?"

"'And…?' what?"

"How did it go?"

"Um… it went well… I guess…"

"What happened?"

"Well, haha, funny story… Um, see, things were going great, I was hanging out with Jacob and his friends Quil and Embry… d'you know them?"

"Yeah, they're great kids."

"Well, I was hanging with them until they left."

"Why did they leave?"

"Because Sam came."

"Sam? Why the hell did Sam cause them to leave?"

"I guess they got scared of him, but he heard us talking about him… well, something that has to do with him, and then he came by wanting to know what we were talking about, and then Quil and Embry left, and then Jake stayed until I talked to Sam."

"Why the hell would you talk to Sam? I thought I told you to steer clear of him!"

"I had something important to talk to him about before I even came here, and I kind of got pushed to talk to him at that moment, so it seemed right to talk to him!"

"What was so important that you had to talk to a boy that you don't even know, even after I told you to stay away from him?!" Charlie yelled. He never yelled unless he was pissed.

I didn't exactly want to tell him, so I did the next best thing. I ran up to my room, ignoring Charlie yelling "Get back here, we aren't finished with this discussion!" and grabbed the letter from my nightstand.

While I was going back down the stairs I couldn't help but think "_For someone who doesn't have much parenting experience, he sure does do this whole 'angry guardian' thing pretty damn well."_

When I returned to the couch, I just handed Charlie the letter and said "Read. Before you say anything or get angrier at me, just read."

And he did so. During the time that he was reading the letter, he'd look up from it to look at my face.

"_Obviously seeing if there is any resemblance between me and Josh… I hope to God that there isn't."_ I thought.

After a few moments he spoke up.

"So… you're telling me… that my sister… didn't have the sense she was given and… had you with Joshua Fucking Uley…?!"

"Yes."

* * *

**I was a bit too excited to wait two more days before posting this... note to self: Don't ever write any more than three chapters a week, or else I become real antsy.**

**But anywho, I hope you guys liked this, I kind of feel conflicted about having everybody find out about who Lizzy's dad is, but I just want to move the story along a bit.**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Dreaming of Happy Days and Dark Times

**AN: Hey guys! Here's a longer chapter for you, I know to some of you it may not make a whole lot of sense, but I think everything in this chapter is necessary. I just hope you guys think so too! But enough of the chit-chat, let the 'show' begin! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Dreaming of Happy Days and Dark Times**

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Charlie said, standing up to give me the most awkward hug I had ever experienced.

The thing about my family is that we weren't huggers. I didn't mind receiving hugs, really, but giving them under my own free will? Not gonna happen, sweetie. So for Charlie to even give me a hug, I was stunned.

I awkwardly patted his back saying "It's alright…?"

"Yeah, I know it is, but I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about it." I said, worming my way out of the embrace. "And Charlie? Let's forget this hug ever happened, alright?"

"Works for me."

After I sat down on the couch where I had earlier, Charlie sat down next to me.

I was waiting for him to turn on the TV, but instead he said "How did Sam take it?"

I bit my lip (nervous habit) and said "He didn't take it too well. I'm pretty sure he was angrier at his dad more than anything, but, he kind of took his anger out on me."

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked, concerned. Wow, Charlie, overprotective much?

"No," I answered, "He just called me a bastard basically. Nothing too bad, but he looked like he was about to strangle me."

"I think you should wait a while before visiting Sam Uley again,"

"Who said anything about me seeing him again?"

"Because that's what your mom would have done." And he was right. I was going to try to see Sam again. And you know what? That's exactly what my mom would have done.

Bella came in suddenly and was headed for her room, but upon seeing me she stopped and said "Hey, Lizzy,"

"Hey, you!" I said, smiling.

Bella was definitely anti-social, she didn't have too many friends that I knew of, but she had always been a good friend to me.

"How was your boyfriend?" I asked, teasing her at the word 'boyfriend' and fluttering my eyelashes. Bella blushed a deep crimson and said "Edward was doing good."

"That's good."

After that awkward conversation I rushed upstairs and started strumming on the guitar to take my mind off things.

I hadn't been in my room longer than an hour when Bella came in my room holding the phone to her chest.

"Lizzy?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, aggravated at being interrupted.

"Jacob is on the phone for you, he says it's urgent,"

"Alright, I'll take it," I said, stretching out my hand for the phone which I was promptly given.

"Oh, and Bella," I said before she exited the room, "Thanks." She smiled before closing the door.

"Hey Jake," I said, holding the phone up to my ear. "What's up?"

_"Hey. How'd things go with Sam?" _

"Pretty good if you consider being called a bastard good."

_"Ouch, he didn't kill you though, right?"_

"Well of course he did, smartass, that's why I'm talking to you on the phone right now. Because I'm dead."

He chuckled and said _"Point taken, but seriously, how did he react?" _

"He was pretty quiet during me telling him-which thanks for ditching me, by the way,"

_"No problem,"_

"After I finished telling him he asked-well stated, really, that 'while his mom was having to work to make ends meet, taking care of him and worrying over that son of a bitch, that he was out partying and fucking some chick and how he had a bastard for a sister' or something like that."

_"Hmm… I think he handled that pretty well, actually,"_

"Yeah, it went about as good as those things can go, I guess, but I do have a question."

_"Yeah?"_

"Does Sam suffer from seizures?"

"_Um, not that I'm aware of… why?"_

"Well, after I told him everything, he started shaking really bad like he was having a seizure or something. Immediately after he started shaking two dudes came and held him back, trying to calm him down. One was really rude and practically ordered me off the beach. Are they a part of his gang?"

_"Oh, yeah. That was Jared and Paul. The rude one was probably Paul, he has a very short temper. He's a dick."_

"He sure sounds lovable."

_"That's what they say,"_

"Haha, what?"

"_He's slept with almost every chick in La Push, and quite a few in Forks, too."_

"Wow, he sure does keep busy, huh?"

_"Yeah, you could call it that."_

I chuckled before saying,"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

_"Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you would want to hang out some more? Bella can come too if she wants, but I doubt it. But I do want you to hang out with me, if you want to, that is."_

"Jake, I have zero friends here. You and Bella are the only 'friends' I have. Do you really have to ask if I want to hang out with you?"

_"I take that as a yes?"_

"Uh, yes!"

I could almost hear the smirk on Jakes face as he said "_So, do you want to come over tomorrow?"_

"Sure, what time?"

_"Uh, oneish?"_

"Done."

_"I also wanted to apologize about Quil and Embry interrogating you. And me, too."_

"Jake, honestly, I don't think anything of it now. At the time it was awkward, but it's alright now."

_ "Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure."

_ "Alright,"_

The rest of the conversation was about random things and Jake talking about his dislike towards my brother. I was interested in hearing everybody's opinions on my 'brother' just to get an idea of what he was really like. So far he didn't have a very big fan club.

When Jake and I had been on the phone for over an hour, his dad made him get off.

After saying our goodbyes, I hung up and went in Bella's room.

"Hey," I said opening the door.

"Oh, hey," she said taking out her ear-buds.

I punched her arm, not hard, but hard enough for it to hurt a bit.

"Oww! What was that for?" She asked.

"How dare you not tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," she admitted.

"Not that big of a deal? Bella. You got your first boyfriend before me. It is a big deal."

"If you say so," she said, raising her hand to put one of her ear-buds back in.

"No you don't," I said, putting her hand back down.

"What?"

"You're going to tell me everything about your boyfriend. I don't even know his name!"

"Well… his name is Edward Cullen, he's the same age as me and is in my grade, his dad is a doctor at the hospital… um… he was adopted and has two sisters and two brothers because of it… um… that's about it…"

"Tell me about his siblings, are they nice?"

"Well, Emmett comes across as really mean because of his size, he's a freaking body builder, but he's basically a teddy bear. Then his girlfriend Rosalie-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. His what? Isn't that illegal?"

"They aren't related, nub-head. As I was saying; his girlfriend Rosalie doesn't seem to like me too much and she is kind of a bitch. Jasper is really quiet, but he's nice. He has great hair. Then there is Alice; she's Jasper's girlfriend. She kind of reminds me of a pixie or a fairy, but she's really sweet. She's full of energy and is fashion-obsessed, but she's my best friend."

"Hmm… they have received the 'Lizzy-Stamp-of-Approval'."

"Well gee, that's great, I can continue my life knowing that they received a fake stamp of approval."

"Kill-joy."

"Isn't the first time I've heard that," I laughed at that and Bella playfully punched my arm.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening catching up and just talking. After a while, we looked at the clock and saw that we had been talking practically the whole night away. It was 12:45 AM. After saying goodnight to Bella, there was no need in saying goodnight to Charlie as he was already in bed, I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I yelled, running into the kindergarten schoolyard where my mom was waiting to pick me up. _

_"What is it, Lizzy-Bear?"_

_ "Dawson said that I'll never be able to be a famous singer like I wanna be, he said that I'd have to work at McDonalds like his big brother! Mommy, I don't wanna work at McDonalds! The big clown scares me!" _

_Mom picked me up and I hung onto her for dear life. _

_"Hey, sweetie, it's okay," She said, running her hand through my hair to help calm me down. "Dawson didn't mean anything by it, don't worry. Mommy won't ever let you work at McDonalds, it's alright, baby." _

_"Are you sure? I don't wanna!" _

_"I know you don't, don't worry. You will be able to sing, don't ever let anybody tell you that you can't."_

_ "I won't mommy, I love you!" _

_"I love you too, sweetie," _

_"Where are my cookies?" _

_The last thing I remember is mom laughing, setting me down and playfully hitting my back telling me that we need to get to the car._

_*__**Seven Years Later**__*_

_"Hey mom," I say, climbing into the car._

_ "Elizabeth Swan, will you kindly tell me why the principles secretary called me to come pick you up?" _

_"Yeah, um, well. It isn't my fault, mom, honest!" _

_"Spare me the excuses, what happened?"_

_ "During P.E. Nathaniel came up to me and started asking me questions about where my dad was. He said that dad didn't care two shits about me, that you were a whore and that I was just some stupid bastard. I told him he was a retard and to leave me alone, then when he wouldn't shut up I punched him. Then the gym teacher came into the equation and stopped the fight. I was gonna whoop his ass, too!"_

_ "Lizzy, language!"_

_ "Sorry mom," _

_"I don't condone what you did, about the fighting, but you had every right to stand up for yourself. But still, two days suspension!?" _

_"I know, I'm grounded for a week, no music, no friends over, I got it, mom."_

_"Good."_

** ~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

_"Hey mom, how did the doctor's appointment go?" _

_"Lizzy, baby, I need to talk to you."_

_ "What's wrong?" _

_"Lizzy, I have breast-cancer." _

_"Oh my god."_

_ "It's stage three. I'm not doing medication." _

_"What? No, mom, no! I need you here! Mom, you can't leave me! You can't!" _

_"I'm sorry honey," _

_"No!" _

_"I'm leaving now," she said walking out the door._

_"No! Mom, wait!" I said, following her. When I walked outside she was in a casket, dead. "No, no, no, no!" _

I woke up with a start, cold sweat running down my forehead. "It's just a dream, Lizzy. Just a dream." I said to myself, over and over until I finally fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Romeo and Juliet

**Here you all are, my pretties! A nice, long chapter for you. I'm sorry for lack of action and dialogue, this is a filler chapter, much like the last one. The next few chapters will become more interesting, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Romeo and Juliet**

It had been three weeks sense I arrived in Forks. I had been spending most of my time with Jacob or one of his friends. The week before school started, Charlie took me fishing with Billy, Jake, Quil and Embry. It was quite a lively trip, when you consider that Quil and Embry pushed me and Jake overboard.

I had made Charlie promise that he wouldn't tell anyone (not even Bella) about my run-in with Sam, or about who my father was. I just didn't want to cause any in-wanted drama. However, Jacob told his dad, Billy, about who my father was, and the little run-in I had with Sam. However, Billy did promise he would keep it discrete, so I didn't mind so much.

The first day of school was… interesting.

When I went to the locker I was assigned, all these kids started crowding me, asking me questions about me. The one kid, Mike Newton, was the worst. He was a terrible flirt, even worse than Quil. Quil, Quil I could tolerate. He was my friend, and was fun to be around. Mike? No. He was annoying as hell. Thank God Bella came to the rescue by saying I was late for class.

Bella didn't have many classes with me, only English Lit and P.E.

Watching Bella in P.E. was physically painful. We played dodge-ball, myself being on Bella's team. She was one of the first ones out. I didn't win, but, I didn't do that bad.

The rest of the classes weren't that bad, either. I was a pretty good student, always had been. I was always receiving B's and A's, but my least favorite subject would forever be math. I won't bore you with the details, but here's the name; Trigonometry. That is all you need to know on that subject.

Music was my favorite class. In case you hadn't noticed, my mom instilled her love of music in me. It's peculiar how music can expose how you feel, how one song can explain all of your emotions better than words by themselves can.

Lunch was the awkward time. Bella felt conflicted as to whether or not she should sit with me, to save me from her 'friends', or to sit with her boyfriend, Edward, and his family. She chose Edward when I assured her that I would be fine, and that she didn't have to worry. Although each and every time I said that, I ended up regretting it.

Her friends were so… what's the word? Hmm… Annoying? Yes, annoying is the correct term. There was Angela, Jessica, Eric and Mike. Out of the group, Angela was the only one who was half sane! I mean, I liked the rest of them, but they annoyed me. Angela knew when it was time just to leave you alone to your silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. At least, so long as Mike wasn't trying to flirt. Which was always.

Every once in a while, I'd look towards where Bella was sitting with Edward's family and think 'Help me! I'm drowning in idiots, here.' And I'd see a smirk from Edward more often than not.

Edward was pretty alright, I guess. He would creep me out when he'd smirk in my direction, but he was very polite and kind. He treated Bella like a princess, always pulling out her chair for her so she could sit and opened doors.

The rest of the family wasn't too bad, either. Something about Rosalie drew me towards her, but also made me think 'bitch alert'. She was such a snob, but it was kind of amusing at the same time. When I met her she basically flipped her hair in my direction. After she did that I said "Oh, I just know we are going to be the best of friends, Rosalie! By the way, what color bras do you prefer? Pink or black. You seem like a dark red girl to me, though." At that the entire family was laughing, even Bella. Everyone except for Rosalie who looked at me in sheer disgust.

I got along with everyone pretty much, but something about them turned me away. Perhaps it was their eyes, I couldn't be sure. When I first saw their golden-brown eyes, it frightened me. The first time I shook their hands I jumped. Their hands was ice-cold. Whenever I would talk to Bella about that, she would just shake it off. There was something she wasn't telling me, but I decided not to press the matter any further.

After school my routine was the same. Drive home, either with Bella or by myself (usually by myself), walk inside, drop my backpack by the steps, go into the kitchen and grab a mini-bag of chips, make a pot of coffee, pour the coffee in a mug, grab my backpack and head upstairs to finish homework.

After the homework was finished (Which would take me about an hour to do, meaning it would be about 4-5 before I would finish), I'd call Jake, Quil or Embry to see how they were or if they wanted to come over and hang out, or if they wanted to go to First Beach.

During our times at First Beach, I had been able to get away without seeing Sam. When I would see him, or those in his gang, I'd simply go in the other direction. It worked, too. Jake, Quil and Embry became very protective of me, none of them liking Sam too much. However, I knew it was just a matter of time before I would _have_ to see him. I mean, I needed to know where he stood in all of this. But each time I would talk to the guys about it, they'd tell me not to worry about it.

**~000~**

Today Jake was coming over to help me with my homework. In English Literature we had been studying Romeo and Juliet. One of the saddest, most sickening love stories of all time. Mr. Berty thought that it would be fun if I memorized it, seeing how when he asked for opinions on the story, I told him it was stupid.

That is where Jake comes in. Jake is supposed to read Romeo's lines while I read Juliet. Thank God that was all that I had to memorize, if I had to memorize that entire play-which I didn't think was possible-I would have stabbed myself. Maybe there is a reason I have to memorize Juliet's parts. Jake thought it would be fun helping me with my homework, but I wasn't so sure.

I would have asked Bella to help me, seeing how she was so good at Shakespeare, but she and Edward were always doing something together, whether it was watching TV or just hanging out. God, she had an obsession with him. An unhealthy obsession. Even Jake agreed with me.

"Lizzy, door!" Bella shouted up the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked!"

"Very polite of you, I daresay!" I said, running down the stairs.

"You're too kind," and then she went back on the couch next to Edward, watching that stupid movie. Romeo and Juliet, of course.

"Hey Jake," I said, opening the door.

"Hey, what was all the yelling about?"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Hun, I could have heard that a mile away."

"Ha, um, sorry about that. It was just Bells telling me that someone was at the door."

"How polite of her,"

"I know right? Well, c'mon in."

"Hey Jake!" Bella yelled from the living room. "Hey Bella," Jake said sheepishly, as we came into view of Bella and Edward. A blush started to creep on his face. I jabbed him in the stomach.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"She isn't a piece of candy, Jake, you can't drool over her. She isn't a snack, honey."

Bella and Jake scowled at me, while Edward was trying his best to keep from laughing.

"Well, while you two love-birds are down here drooling over each other, if it is alright with Jake, I am going to start on my homework."

"You know, you could just watch the movie with us." Bella said.

"And watch you two make out? No way, Bells. I love you, but I don't want to get sick. Coming, Jake?"

"Yup," and then we both ran upstairs.

**~000~**

We were sitting on my bed, saying the lines to each other. I swear, Jake memorized more of this crap than I did.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo? Defy thy father and refuse thy name, but, if thou wilt not, be but of sworn love to me." I said, in a dramatic voice, causing Jake to laugh.

"Honestly, the girl is thirteen! He's fourteen! They're too young for this shit,"

"Eh, I guess."

"You 'guess'? Jake, there isn't any guessing to this. They're too young. They're just babies!"

"You forget, sweet-heart, you're only a few years older than they are. What does that make you?"

"A baby."

"Exactly."

"Hey Jakey-wakey, can you pweeze get me my bawddle?"

This caused him to go into a fit of hysterics, making me giggle a bit.

"But seriously, they're too young. What was William thinking?"

"Um… probably imagining the porn of their love scene," I threw a pillow at him, but I didn't deny what he said. Those men back then were the same as they are now.

"So, Bella's birthday is soon, right?" Jake asked, out of the blue.

"Um, yup, tomorrow, I think."

"What are you going to get her?"

"That's tricky, she doesn't like people buying her things or being the center of attention, as you well know. I was just going to mat-and-frame a picture of the three of us-you, me and her and pray to God that she likes it."

"That sounds good,"

"I guess. What about you?"

"I got her a dream-catcher,"

"Hmm… well, I think she'll like that. Plus you're too cute, she has to like it."

"You think I'm cute?" Jake asked, smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, you're the cutest little baby ever!" I said, pinching his cheeks and saying "Goochie goochie goo!" He smacked my hands away and rolled his eyes, causing me to giggle.

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and no sooner had we heard, when Charlie stepped into the doorway and said "Hey, I'm home, just thought you should know."

"Oh shit! How long have I been here, Charlie?" Jake said, jumping off the bed.

"Uh… I don't know… I kind of just got here... but it's almost six, so…"

"Oh shit, I was supposed to cook for dad, I got to go Lizzy, see ya later!"

"Hold it!" I said, grabbing his arm before he could exit the room. "Give me my hug."

He grinned and gave me a quick hug, and then ran out of the room and flew down the stairs. A minute later I could hear the screen door slam, letting me know he had left.

"So, what was Jake doing here?" Charlie questioned.

"He was helping me with my homework, I have to learn Romeo and Juliet by the end of this month."

"I'm out of here," and with that, he left my room, closing the door. Gotta love Charlie.

Sighing, I plopped back down on my bed, trying to memorize Juliet's lines, and some of Romeo's, before giving up at midnight and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is also welcomed.**


	7. Bella's Birthday and Hangin' With Jake

**Hullo my dearies! So, someone asked that I do another fluffy moment with Liz and Jake, well, I'm not sure how good I am at writing fluff, but I kind of thought there were a few cute moments in here. That's me, though, and you guys are, well... you. *Awkward silence* Anywho, just let me know if you like where this is headed. I promise, within the next three-five chapters, Lizzy will phase. After that happens, who knows what will follow! ;P**

**Also, to those who have reviewed but have blocked messaging, let me just say that I appreciate each and every review, and that your opinions matter to me greatly! I hope that I don't let any of you people down.**

**Without any further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Bella's Birthday and Hangin' With Jake  
**

That next morning, I was awoken by Charlie shaking me.

"Lizzy, Lizzy?"

"Hmm? What? Charlie, leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Lizzy, it's Bella's birthday, we have to give her present to her,"

"Mmm… okay…" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Looking at the clock I sighed. It was already 6:30. Time to get this party started.

Getting out of the bed, I quickly made it, took a shower, did my hygiene and got dressed.

After I finished, Charlie and I took our presents and knocked on Bella's door. After a few knocks we walked in.

"Happy birthday," Charlie and I said.

"I thought we agreed no presents," Bella said.

"Well, the one from me is not wrapped, so it doesn't count." Charlie said, handing Bella a camera with a bow on top.

"That's actually great, thanks dad."

"And mine isn't wrapped either, so ha." I said, handing her the picture frame holding one picture of Jake, Bella and I, then another one of Bella, Charlie, mom and I-both from when we were about six.

Bella grinned and said "Ha, this brings memories. Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"The camera goes with this one, from your mom, we coordinated, well, she coordinated me," Charlie said, handing Bella a package.

As Bella unwrapped it, we saw that it was a scrapbook.

"It's to uh, put your pictures in from senior year. Ugh… senior year, how'd you get so old so fast?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't, it's not that old." Bella said.

"I don't know, is that a grey hair?" Charlie teased.

"No, no way," Bella said, quickly getting out of bed to look at her mirror. When she looked and saw that he was teasing, she frowned at him.

Charlie and I were grinning from ear to ear, Charlie having his hands up in defense.

"Happy birthday," He said before leaving.

"Happy birthday Bells," I said before following him out.

Poor Bella. Following Charlie down the stairs I said "That was mean, what you said about her having grey hair."

"Aw, she knew I was teasing." He was still grinning.

Charlie didn't want to admit it, but Bella was his whole world. He loved her with every fiber in his being. Teasing was one of the few ways he would show it.

**~000~**

After Bella got dressed and we both ate, we hopped in her truck to go to school. While we were driving, the radio announcer said "Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead, rangers are searching for the killer," that was all he said before Bella changed the dial.

"What do you think of all this?" I asked.

"What? The killings?"

"No, the penguins in zoos. Yes, the killings."

"Um, I don't know,"

"I think it's creepy myself,"

"Well, just don't take too many walks in the woods, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Sound advice, my dear Bella. You are becoming a scholar in your old-young age of 18,"

"Hardy. Har. Har."

"And, we're here." I said as we pulled up in the school parking-lot.

Mike and Eric were saying "Hey Bella," while we parked. My cousin was overly popular, it was kind of entertaining.

As we got out of the truck Jessica said "Today's the big day, Bella, Lizzy," When she said my name she spat it out. She didn't like me, which I was okay with.

When Bella and I looked at her questioningly, she said "The R and J essay due,"

"_Oh my god, I was supposed to write an essay on that? Oh god I am screwed. Maybe because I memorized some of the lines that will help… oh screw it, Bella probably has the whole thing memorized. I'm dead."_ I thought.

"Oh yeah," Bella said, obviously not thinking much of it.

"Where for art thou, Bella?" Mike said in the cheesiest voice you could ever imagine.

Everyone laughed except for Bella and I. We gave each other a knowingly look. His flirting with Bella, and when she wasn't around then with me, was getting old.

"I want to take a picture of you guys, my mom wants me to like make a scrapbook full of memories," She said taking out her cameras.

I stuck my tongue out at her while grouping together with Mike, Jessica and Eric. Angela was hesitant and said "I take 'em, I'm not in 'em,"

"No, no, no, come here," Eric said, not letting her go.

Jessica was more concerned about how she looked-nothing new, but I had to roll my eyes when she asked "You'll photoshop this so my nose won't look big, right?"

"You'll be in a picture with me, nobody will be looking at you," Eric said.

I had to laugh out loud at that, giving him a high-five.

"Well good, the Cullens are here." Mike said, as Edward pulled up.

"Well, see you later," Jessica said.

I waved at Edward as he came out of his car, then went inside, but then realized I forgot my backpack. As I went back to the parking lot to get my backpack out of the truck, I saw Jake leaving.

"Hey Jake!" I yelled, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

He turned around and grinned. "Hey! Lizzayyyy!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Did you give Bella her present?" I asked, after we hugged.

"Yup, she liked it, just like you said."

"Great! But hey, I have to get to class,"

"Sure, I'll see you later, right?"

"Hoping to see Bella, are we?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows.

"No," he said, but I knew him well enough to tell he was lying. The guy had a major infatuation with my cousin, and honestly, I didn't blame him.

"Anyway, yeah, I'll see you later! Bye!" and with that, I ran back into the school.

**~000~**

Classes were boring, as always. I guess you could say I was one of those students who didn't pay much attention in class, but still got good grades.

Music was my only sanctuary, though. I had band with Mike and Eric-just my luck. Listening to Mike try to play the trumpet and Eric the flute was painful. Because Mike was behind me and Eric beside me-as I played the flute also, I had to hear their 'music' better than anyone else. Music. Nope, dying duck is more like it.

After music I had English Lit. Oh joy. I was supposed to turn in an essay I didn't have. When I walked into class, there was a TV set up. What the… sense when did English Lit become about watching TV? As it so happened, Mr. Berty set up the TV so we could watch the movie for Romeo and Juliet. Have I ever mentioned how I hate this class? Well, I don't hate English Lit, just Shakespeare. Well… just Romeo and Juliet.

As soon as the movie started, I fell asleep. Near the end I was woken by Angela. She pointed to the TV and whispered "pay attention, this is the good part". I decided it was worth a shot, so I tried to focus on what was being said on the movie. _"Here's to my love! Oh, true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick,"_ I got woken up for this?

I decided that seeing how if I fell back asleep someone would catch me, I should look at my class-mates expressions. Jessica and Angela were devastated and crying, as was to be expected. Eric surprised me and was trying to keep back the tears, Mike was trying to keep from falling asleep, and Edward and Bella were talking. Mr. Berty must have noticed this because he said "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Edward?" once he said that, all eyes were on Edward and Bella. Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably at all of this attention. Edward simply said "Certianly not. I apologize that I was a distraction, perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one, 'If you had the strength of twenty men it would dispatch you straight.'" I smirked at Edwards wits, he sure knew how to shut up a teacher. God, that sounded wrong, but it was true. Mr. Berty stared at Edward in utter disbelief, and then said "Eyes on the screen, people."

For the rest of the class I was forced to endure the torture of watching a play about two delinquents fall in love, elope, murder relatives, and then commit suicide.

How lovely.

After the movie was finished, which was agonizing in itself, Mr. Berty was just about to tell us to turn in our assignments when the bell rang, letting us know school was over.

_Saved by the bell,_ I thought. I 'spoke' too soon, as before I could walk out the door he said "Miss Elizabeth Swan, I'd like to speak with you for a moment, please?" _Uh oh… I'm screwed._

"Yes, Mr. Berty?" I asked, trying to sound innocent (Whether I did or not is probably a negative).

"Where is _your_ paper?"

"Ah, well, see, I thought writing a paper would be too boring, so I just decided to recite the passages I have memorized."

"And what passages would those be?"

"Scene two, the dialogue that happens between both Romeo and Juliet. I will recite both parts, I suppose." And so I did. I was _very_ far from perfect, and felt like I was going to pull out my hair to get it done, but, I did. Mr. Berty wasn't enthused, but he was satisfied and gave me a B-. Hey, I'd take it! At least the buzzard let me off easy.

After grabbing my backpack, I went outside to the parking-lot to see what Bella's agenda was for the day. If I knew Edward's pixie-like sister like I think I do, she'll probably make Bella go to a party or something.

I didn't have to wait long, and when Bella saw me by our truck she waved me over to Edward's Volvo.

"Hey, Lizzy, the Cullen's want me to come over to their house for the evening for a party, can you tell Charlie I won't be home until late?" Ouch. So I wasn't even invited? I was her cousin, her best friend (or used to be best friend as it seemed)!

"Um, sure, no problem." I said, forcing a smile.

"We would have invited you and Charlie, but it was just a thing my parents wanted to do for Bella privately," Edward said.

I wasn't sure if what he said sounded really sweet or extremely creepy. I just shrugged and smiled.

Then I said "Okay, I'll drop by the station on my way back. Hey Bella, would it be alright if I went over to Jakes?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Your truck, kind of,"

"Oh, um, sure,"

"While you're at it, try to get it totaled, it could use several touch-ups."

"Don't hate on the truck," Bella and I said at the same time. We both laughed at that before saying our goodbyes.

I know Bella loved Edward and everything, and she really adored his family, but she had a family waiting for her right at home. She had a dad who loved her, and a cousin who wanted to get to spend time with her. Not to mention that Jake and his friends absolutely adored her. What was it about those Cullen's?

I hopped in the truck and drove to the police station where Charlie worked. I was able to walk right into his office as everybody knew me.

"Hey Charlie," I said, standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, hey Lizzy, where's Bella? Wait, don't tell me, she's with _Edward_."

I smiled a bit.

"Yup, that she is, they're having a party or something, no Swan's allowed, so Bella told me to tell you she wouldn't be home until late."

"I don't know if I like her spending so much time with them,"

"Eh, she's fine, the Cullen's all seem to adore her,"

"Yeah, that they do. Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, um… I was kind of wondering if I could go hang out with Jake for the rest of the day? We didn't have any homework today, thank God. Please?"

"Sure, I guess,"

"Yay! Thank you Charlie."

"Is Jake your boyfriend?" a policemen asked from behind me.

"W-what?" I asked, getting out of the way so he could go in Charlie's office.

"Is this 'Jake' your boyfriend?"

Charlie's face became stern and I could feel myself blushing.

"Um, no, he's just my best friend."

"That blush says that you _want_ him to be your boyfriend, though," I couldn't help but laugh. "Me and Jake? Oh my god, um, that's impossible, we're just friends. Plus if he was to get with any of the Swan's, it would be Bella."

Charlie's mustache flinched a little bit, but then he smiled.

"I've been waiting for Jake to make a move on Bella, I think he'd do her real good."

"Charlie, Bella has a boyfriend already, though." I said.

"That may be, but, you never know."

"Eh, true there, but I'm leaving, see-ya!" And before anybody could say anything else, I left.

**~000~**

"Hey Jake," I said, standing in the garage door-way at the Black's house.

It was a well-known fact that Jake loved fixing up cars, and if you wanted to find him, he'd most likely be in the garage.

"Hey!" Jake said, wiping the grease off his hands to give me a hug.

"How are you?" he asked, breaking the embrace.

"Um, good, good, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm doing great now that I saw my favorite Swan Cousins today, but are you sure you're alright? You know you can tell me anything,"

"Yeah, I know… well, it's just Bella went to the Cullen's for a birthday party," I noticed Jacob flinched at the name 'Cullen's', but I didn't think much of it and continued.

"Bella went to the Cullen's for a birthday party that they were giving her, and I kind of wasn't invited. It was a 'private' party. First of all that sounds like they're having an orgy, and secondly it just kind of made me feel…"

"Unwanted?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Aw, honey," Jake got up from the tool-chest he was sitting on and walked over to where I was standing to give me a signature Jacob Black-hug. This time instead of it being gruff, it was tender and loving.

"Lizzy, you're always wanted, there will never come a time when you will be unwanted, by me anyway. Don't worry about the Cullen's, they think they're too good for everyone, Bella should know better than to spend time with them. Just know that I will always want you, 'kay?"

I could feel myself melt and calm down at his words.

_And people wonder why he's my best friend? This guy is the most loving person I know, how can you not be best friends with him?_ I thought.

I hugged Jake back and said "Thanks, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

As soon as I said that I realized how awkward that sounded, especially after what he said.

Jake stared at me, his eyes twinkling and I couldn't help but stick out my tongue and say "You know that isn't what I meant, I meant that you're my best friend."

"Haha, yeah, I know, but it was still cute to watch you blush like that after you realized what you said."

He walked away back to the tool chest to grab something when I threw a dirty rag at his head and stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Are you going to just stand there like an idiot, or help me with this car?" he asked, grinning.

"Hmm, as appealing as being my normal idiotic self sounds, I think I'll help you with this car and try not to drop a wrench on my toe."

He laughed and said "Sounds good to me," before getting to work on fixing the car.

**~000~**

After spending the entire afternoon and evening with Jake, I had just gotten home when I saw Edward's Volvo pull up beside mine and Bella's truck.

Edward got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Bella.

When she got out of the vehicle, I noticed her hand and arm were bandaged. What the hell happened?

I went to the front door and opened it, upon asking what happened Edward huffed, while Bella shrugged and said "We were wrestling a bit and I got thrown unto a vase which broke and cut my hand and arm. No biggie, Carlisle patched me up all good."

She grinned.

Edward, however, looked as if he was going to claw her eyes out.

Trouble in paradise much?

As soon as I had thought that, Edward's head turned towards me, he looked as if he was trying to burn holes in my skull with his eyes. What the hell was his problem?!

"Well, erm, do either of you want food? I was just getting myself a plate when you pulled up,"

"No. Thank you, I had better head home. Goodnight, Isabella, and remember what I talked to you about. Goodnight Elizabeth,"

"Erm, g'night?" Bella looked at Edward with a longing look in her eyes, almost an apologetic look before following me inside and closing the door.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I asked.

"Edward and I got in a little disagreement, too. Anyway, I am going to bed. Goodnight, Liz, see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight, Bells. I hope you had a good day overall. Love you."

She nodded and then ran up the stairs and shut her door.

Walking in the kitchen, I realized it was midnight-this day had flown by after I got out of school.

While fixing myself a sandwich, I kept on thinking to myself about how weird people in Forks were, and teenage drama.


	8. What Am I?

**Well, I decided I had kept you guys waiting for Lizzy to phase long enough. I'm not proud of this chapter, but I've had to rewrite it more times than I'm comfortable with. Also, if this chapter is not up to par, I've been going through a lot of stress. This morning my grandfather had a heart-attack, he also has pneumonia, a blood clot, and his blood is infected. So, I probably won't have a grandpa for much longer. With my grandfather in his condition and stress with school (I do year-round school, so I'm taking my 'end of year' exams), this chapter to me was just... blah. And quite frankly, a pain in the ass to write. But, I'm probably making this worse than it is, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Also... I don't know why people do this as they post on a _Fan Fiction_ website, but, I'll just play along; I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, SM owns everything Twilight and I am just playing in the world she created.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
What Am I?  
**

That next day when we went to school, Bella seemed a bit paranoid. She kept looking for Edward, as his family wasn't at school. I don't know why she bothered, they would always skip class every once in a while, she shouldn't be concerned.

Other than my cousin's paranoia, the day was relatively normal. English Lit was boring as always, P.E. was painful to watch my cousin participate in as always, and music was relaxing-except for the fact that Mike kept playing his trumpet in my ear.

After school ended, I went to Embry's house to hang out for once. We had been having a great time, telling embarrassing stories of Jake, Bella and Quil when we decided we were hungry. We were in the kitchen, talking, when his mom came in, carrying groceries.

"Aren't you going to help a poor lady in distress, Embry? Help your poor mother out,"

I nudged Embry and he sighed dramatically before helping his mom with the bags.

"You have enough food here to feed an army, mama!"

"You never know!" She said, winking. "Why hello, who is this beautiful young lady? Did you finally get yourself a girlfriend, Em?" she asked.

I blushed and said "Nooooo, I'm just a friend." Embry nodded in agreement.

"Well, a mother can hope, can't she? Now, Embry, please introduce us like the gentleman I raised you to be,"

"Whoops, sorry mom. Lizzy, you're a big girl, introduce yourself," he said winking.

"Oh god, Embry, really? Wow." Then standing up I said "Hello Mrs. Call, I'm Elizabeth Swan, Charlie Swan's niece? It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"It's Tiffany, please, and it's wonderful to meet you too!"

When she shook my hand she dropped it immediately, then put her hand on my forehead saying "Child, you're running a fever! Do you feel alright? Should I call the doctor?"

Embry then put his hand to my forehead and yelped "Holy shhiii-"

"Embry,"

"-shhcrap! You're hot!"

"Well thank you, that means a lot." I said, jokingly.

"I'm serious, Lizzy. You should go home. Should I call Jake or Bella to pick you up?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'll cut through the woods and then call so they won't have to go so far. I have my cell on me, so don't worry." I said, smiling.

I quickly said my goodbyes, and walked out of their house, headed towards the woods.

I felt my forehead, I didn't feel that hot, of course, I was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, I had been a bit warmer than usual the past few days, but I didn't think anything of it.

As I was halfway to the road from the woods, I decided to call Charlie and ask him to pick me up.

"_Hello?"_ he asked, quickly. I could tell by his voice that something was wrong.

"Charlie? It's me, what's wrong?"

_"Oh, Lizzy, have you seen Bella?!"_ Something was definitely wrong."No, why?"

"She's missing, we can't find her!"

I suddenly started shaking when I heard that. I knew it had something to do with Edward, I just knew it! He did something to her, I could feel it.

_"Lizzy? Lizzy? Hello?"_

"Charlie, I have to go, I'll be home later." And with that, I ended the call.

My body was starting to shake uncontrollably now. What if Edward raped her? There was something off about him, maybe that was it!

As soon as I thought that, I felt a searing pain in my body. I fell over on all fours, and felt like my bones were breaking inside and putting themselves back together again, only in a different form. I also felt my muscles expanding, and my body changing shape. I screamed in the agonizing pain, I just wanted to die. My body was completely reconstructing itself, I felt as though I was in the pit of hell.

After I screamed, I could no longer feel the pain. I glanced down where my hands had been. Instead of seeing my hands, I saw two dark brown paws!What the… Turning around I saw a glimpse of what looked like a dark brown tail. What the hell was wrong with me?! Tail? Paws?

_"Whoa, did someone new phase? Who is this?"_ a somewhat familiar voice asked me. At first I couldn't remember who the voice belonged to, but then it clicked. It was the rude gang-member from First Beach, the one who told me to leave. I suddenly remembered the short conversation me and the rude one-Paul had had.

_"Oh my God, it can't be, no, not you, you're not even Quileute!"_ Paul yelled.

Wait a second, he didn't yell, he wasn't even here, oh my god, this was inside my head! I'm going crazy!

I heard chuckling before Paul said _"No, you're not going crazy, but I think I am! You're that girl from the beach! How did you phase?!"_

_"What the hell is phasing? What the hell happened to me?" _I demanded.

_"Phasing is when you phase into a werewolf. Oh my god, I have to get Sam," _before I could say anything (well, think anything, more like,) Paul howled. I suppose that was his way of letting Sam know? Oh my god, Sam! Was he a werewolf too? Was that why he shook uncontrollably? Was he going to phase because of what I had told him?

_"Yes, Sam is a werewolf. Give him a minute and he'll be phased in."_

As soon as he said that, I heard Sam's voice say _"Paul, what's the matter? What's happened?"_

_ "Well, Sam, you're going to love this but the little girl from the beach just phased."_

_ "Oh fuck, no, no."_

_ "Sam, what happened to me?!" _I asked, mentally crying.

_"Where are you?" Sam asked._

After I tell Sam and Paul where I was, they set off running to me. Within a few minutes, I saw a very large wolf with dark silver fur, who I could tell by his thoughts that he was Paul. Not a split second after Paul arrived, Sam came into view. He was an extremely large black wolf.

_"Holy shit, you're the wolf that I saw chase after my truck that one day," _I thought.

_"Yes, I am. Now, tell me exactly what happened."_

I replayed my memory of my time at Embry's through to when Paul discovered me.

_"Well, you'll be happy to know that Bella is safe. I found her, and she is with Charlie."_ Sam said.

I wagged my tail-I'll never get used to that idea-and said _"Thank you. Was she hurt? Did that bastard hurt her?"_

"_He left her in the woods to die, I don't know exactly what happened. It isn't my business to know. But we have more important things to do and discuss, come, follow me and Paul."_ And I did so.

We ran in the woods, back towards La Push, away from the road. When we had run for a few miles, Sam stopped, causing us to stop as well.

_"So now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Why am I a giant fluffy wolf?!"_ I asked.

After Sam and Paul told me the legends of the Spirit Warriors and the Cold Ones, which were obviously true, I said "_So you're telling me that my cousin is dating a fricking VAMPIRE?! And she KNOWS this?! What the fuck is wrong with her?! She's so selfish! And I phased because of her BOYFRIEND?! Goldy-eyes did this to me?!"_

Paul snorted a laugh, while Sam said "_More or less, yes. And now thanks to them, Paul, Jared or I will have to be with you at all times until you phase back._"

"_Well isn't this lovely. Are there any other female wolves?"_ I asked.

_"No, this is the first time that we have ever had a female wolf in the pack."_ Sam said.

Great. So not only was I the unplanned sister, but I was also the unplanned wolf.

"_How did you even phase? You're not Quileute." _Paul asked.

"_She's my sister."_ Sam said simply.

I replayed my memories of reading the letter and telling Sam at the beach.

"_Oh shit!" _Paul said.

"_Well, now that we know why I phased, when can I un-phase? I would like to have two legs again,"_

"_You'll phase back when you've calmed down. I need to contact Billy and let him know what's happened, he'll call Charlie for_ _you._" Sam said.

_ "Where's Jacob? I want to see him,"_

_"You can't see Jacob until you phase back, and when you do we will have lots to discuss. Paul, stay here with… Lizzy,"_ Sam spat out my name_ "until I tell you to leave."_ And with that, he ran to wherever it was he lived and phased out, leaving me alone with Paul.

"_Well, squirt, it's gonna be a long night, so I suggest you try to get some sleep."_ Paul said, breaking the tension and silence.

I nodded and lay down, not saying a word. _"I want my Jake,"_ was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, they make me happy :).**

Hazel: Haha, I would say having 'N Sync stuck in your brain would be a good thing, wouldn't you? It's Gonna Be Me is one of my favorite songs, in case you couldn't tell, lol.


	9. Making Up

**Hello! I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer than the last, as to make it up to you for it being so short. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! I've gotten more attention on this story than I could have ever imagined or anticipated.**

**Stupid Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Twilight, nor any of it's characters except for Elizabeth and Connie Swan.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
Making Up**

Waking up the next morning, I had hoped I had just had a bad dream. Nope, not a dream. I was still a wolf, and there was still a wolf in front of me who was still in my head.

"_I see you're up,"_ a voice said.

"_Who is this?"_ I asked.

"_The names Jared, I believe I unofficially met you on the beach a few weeks ago."_

"_Oh yeah, I remember you. Wait, you're a werewolf, too?" _

_"Yes," _

_"How many are there?" _

_"You, me, Paul and Sam. Sam is the alpha, I'm the beta, and you and Paul are just… you and Paul." _

_"Way to make me feel special," _I muttered.

For a while there was just silence. Finally, Jared broke the silence and asked "_How do you feel about all this? Like, how do you feel about being a werewolf?" _

_"I don't know, really… I miss Bella, and Charlie, and mom especially… and I miss Jake." _

_"Jake?! I knew you knew him, but what is he to you?" _

_"Best friend." _

_"Are you sure on that? Do you liiikkkkeeee him?" _Jared asked_. _

I rolled my eyes but gave it consideration. Did I like him? I mean, Jake's my best friend, of course I like him! But… did I really like him? I thought about how I felt whenever he'd give me hugs, grin at me, or when we'd talk. Then I remembered when he hugged me and told me that he'd always want me around. I felt my body go warm and tingly at the memory.

_"Oohh, Paul's gonna love this, someone has a crush on baby alpha!" _

_"Shut up Jared... baby what? I thought Sam was the alpha?"_

_"Um, yeah, well, the last alpha we had, was Jacob's great grandfather or something like that. Anyway, he's a direct descendant, so technically, he's the alpha. But, he hasn't phased yet, so Sam is the alpha for now."_

Whoa. My best friend is the alpha of a wolf-pack and he doesn't even know it! Or did he?

"_No one is allowed to know about the pack except for the elders, the pack themselves and our imprints." _Jared said, answering my thoughts.

"_What's an imprint?" _I asked.

"_It's a wolf thing. I haven't imprinted, but Sam has."_

_"I've what?" _Sam asked, phasing in.

"_Your lil' sis asked what imprinting is. I'm gonna phase out now, see ya later, Lizzy,"_ and with that, Jared ran to the edge of the forest and phased out.

There was an awkward silence until Sam spoke up. "_Why do you want to know about imprinting?"_

"_Well Jared said something about it so, what is imprinting, exactly?"_

_"Imprinting is when you find your soul-mate, __**the one**__ for you. You are tied to that one person, you will become anything she wants. Friend, brother, protector, lover." _

_"Can I imprint? Like, is it possible?" _I asked.

"_I don't know. You're the first female wolf in our history." _

_"Oh." _Was all that I said.

Great, so now I'm a freak! Why do I have to be the only female wolf? God, I'm such a freak of nature-literally!

_"Elizabeth, stop thinking like that."_ Sam said, but instead of his usual stern countenance, his voice was tender and… loving?!

"_Why should you care?"_ I replied, coldly. "_Last night's actions clearly proved that you don't want me to be around you, so why should it bother you how I feel and what I think?"_

_"Firstly," _He replied, "_because I am your alpha. Secondly, I'm your brother and you're my sister. With the natural brotherly instincts and that of my being your alpha, I feel the need to protect you. And as such, it __**does**__ matter to me how you feel and what you think."_

Wow. I… I couldn't believe this change of heart. A few weeks ago he looked like he wanted to rip my eyes out, last night he acted as though he wished I had never been born, and now he was telling me he cared about me?

"_I love you, Lizzy, and I want to start spending time with you. Hell, we'll be spending time together if you want to or not, now that you're one of us, but I want to earn the title of being your brother." _

"_Why did you act like you wanted to claw my guts out last night?" _I asked.

_"Lizzy, I deal with a lot of stress. I just found out that I have a baby sister, I'm an alpha of a wolf-pack that was supposed to be mythological, and my baby sister just turned into a werewolf. I'm sorry, but for me, that's a lot of stress." _

I giggled a bit and nodded my head in understanding.

Suddenly I felt a breeze go through my fur, the breeze blew my hair in my face, and I wiped the hair out of the way with my hand. Wait… hand? I had hands again? I looked down and sure enough, I had two hands and two feet. And I was also naked. Blushing from embarrassment upon remembering that Sam was right in front of me, I promptly sat down and rocked against my knees, using them and my arms as coverage.

"Where uh can I get some clothes?" I asked.

Sam nodded towards a bush that was behind me, letting me know that there was a change of clothes there. After Sam had turned around, I dashed towards the bush and quickly threw on the panties, shorts, and the tank-top with the built in bra.

When I stepped from behind the bush I saw Sam standing in front of me in human form, wearing nothing but shorts.I timidly walked up to him and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. I giggled and said "I'm sorry for not visiting you and for being rude to you."

"You weren't rude to me, not really, anyway." Sam said, "I was the rude one, it just hurts…"

"The fact that while you were looking at your father with adoration that he was fucking women senseless?"

Sam started shaking slightly, but took a deep breath and said "Yes. Do you realize how much that bastard ruined mine and my mother's lives? By the time I was eight-_eight, _Lizzy-I was taking on _his_ responsibilities. No 'father' should do that to a child!"

"I know, Sam… I know… may I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Does… does your mother know about me…?" I asked, nervously.

"No. She died two years ago."

"I'm sorry, Sam." I gave him another hug then said "So, I want to know everything there is to know about my new… 'condition'."

He smiled and said "Alright, but first let's get you to my house where we can eat and then talk all this out, I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

After nodding in agreement, we both walked the semi-short distance to his house.

As we walked in through the back door, the first thing I noticed was the wonderful aroma of food. Sniffing the air I could smell pancakes, blueberry muffins, bacon, orange juice and milk which caused my mouth to start watering. The second thing I noticed was a girl about 5'7 humming in front of the stove, flipping some of the pancakes I smelt.

Sam walked up behind her as to sneak up on her, but before he even made it to the counter she said "I could hear you, Samuel Uley. Don't you dare try to sneak up on me,"

He chuckled and walking the rest of the distance that separated them, hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"Ahem," I coughed.

Sam muttered 'oh, yeah.' And said "Emily, I'd like you to meet Lizzy, my sister."

Emily turned around and smiled brightly. "Ah, so _you're_ the newbie, and Sam's sister!" Emily was dazzlingly beautiful, even with the three scars that covered the right side of her face. 'I wonder if Sam did that accidentally…' I thought. However, I didn't have much time to think as she came up to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Welcome to the family, Lizzy, I'm sure we'll become great friends!" I grinned and returned the embrace saying "Thanks, Emily, I'm sure we will be, too."

"Well c'mon you two, I'm starved!" Sam whined, causing Emily and I to laugh.

I sat down at the table next to Sam and waited for Emily to give us our meal. When she put the plates in front of us, Sam and I dug in. I was eating everything so fast, and in such large quantities that I would have been appalled at myself if it wasn't for the fact that I was starving.

After I finished eating my full-which was FOUR FRICKING PLATES FULL, I looked at Sam in horror who was getting a fifth plate.

Do we wolves always eat like this? Emily, as if sensing my question, giggled and said "Yes, you guys eat me out of house and home!"

"Aw, but you love me," Sam said, with his mouth full of food.

"Eh, I'll think about it." Sam feigned being hurt by Emily's words, causing me to go into a fit of giggles.

I really think I could learn to love Sam, I already liked him, but I think I could grow to love him, as my alpha, friend, _and_ brother.

**~000~**

"So, what's it like being the only female wolf in pack history?" Emily asked, after we washed the dishes.

"Um, I don't know, really, I kind of have only been a wolf for not even 14 hours…"

"True…"

I giggled. "So how long have you and Sam been dating?" I asked.

"Um, we've been dating for about three months,"

"Wow! So I'm assuming you two are serious, I mean, you're living together for God's sake,"

Emily laughed and said "Yeah, I'd say we're pretty serious. We're soul-mates, after all."

Upon seeing my eyebrows raise upon their own accord, she asked "Sam hasn't told you about imprinting?"

"Yeah, Sam told me a bit about it, but I want to know more."

"Imprinting is when a wolf has found their soul-mate. They look into each other's eyes and just know that that's the one. In Sam's words '_Gravity moves. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, it's her that does. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover, or a friend._' When Sam imprinted on me, it felt like someone had taken the ground from beneath my feet. I felt as though a giant cable was pulling me towards him, that I had to be physically and emotionally close to him. Even when I tried fighting the imprint, it was no use. It just hurt physically to be away from him, so in the end, I caved."

"That's actually really sweet…"

"Well I think it is," Emily said, smiling.

"Do you think it's possible for me to imprint? Sam didn't know." I said, biting my lip.

"I honestly don't know, I hope so, though. There will be a lot of things about you that will be iffy. Your abilities, how you're able to react to different situations… honestly we're all taking a jog in the dark. All we have are theories. There aren't many records on the previous pack, and not enough for us to know what to expect."

I nodded in understanding. At that moment Sam downstairs from his shower and mechanically wrapped his arms around Emily, kissing her and whispering in her ear. I could hear what he was saying, but tuned it out as I honestly did not care to listen.

Seeing Sam and Emily together made me realize how badly I want to imprint. Just to find that one person who is right for you, you know? I shook my head at my thoughts, I'm too young to think about soul-mates. I should still be worrying about passing the twelfth grade.

"So Sammy," I said, after he finished kissing Emily.

"Sammy?" he inquired.

"Yes, Sammy. It fits you. But anyway, when will I be able to go home?"

"You'll be able to go home in a week I think, you seem pretty mellow for a newbie. But, we're taking precautions so two weeks at the most. I called Charlie and told him you'd be spending some time here on the rez to get to know me. He said 'that's fine' so long as you're alright and we don't get into fights. Which hopefully, we won't."

"Alright… did he say how Bella is? What did that bloodsucker do to her, anyway?"

"From what I've gathered from Harry Clearwater, Billy, and Charlie, he told her something along the lines that he didn't love her and that she was a distraction. So, he left her in the woods to die and his whole family packed and left."

"How could he be so self-centered? Distraction my ass! How could he leave her in the woods to fend for herself? What if you hadn't found her? How could he do this to her?! How could-"

"Lizzy," Sam said.

I hadn't noticed until now that I was shaking violently. Taking deep breathes I tried to calm myself down.

"What I'm trying to say is, how could someone-vampire or not-do this to her? Bella is the most loving person I know. Before I turned into a werewolf I would have said that she was unselfish, but know I won't say that. But she is still loving, she'd have to be to hang out with vampires."

"That or a psychopath," Emily muttered.

She didn't say it that loudly, but with my new-wolf hearing, I could hear it, as did Sam.

We both cracked up laughing and Sam said "Well, I am not touching that subject, hun."

"Maybe, Sammy, but Bella is a bit crazy. Runs in the family, you know," I said, winking. "Hey Sam, Emily, would it be alright if I took a shower? I feel kind of icky and want to scrub the dirt off my skin,"

"Oh of course, I'm sorry, how rude of me!" Emily said, getting up out of Sam's lap.

Motioning me with her hand she said "Come with me," and led me upstairs to the bathroom. "The towels are under the sink, you can use my hairbrush, and we have an unused toothbrush in the cabinet. I'll go get you some clothes, be right back,"

I chuckled as Emily ran out the bathroom. She was so loving and generous, it was impossible not to love her.

She quickly returned carrying a pair of shorts and a tank-top, much like what I was wearing only prettier and more feminine.

"When you get out of the shower, don't dry your hair all the way, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it."

"What?! Cut my hair?!" I said, grabbing a piece and running my fingers through it.

"Yes, Sam said that when your hair is long, it causes your fur to be too long to where it makes it difficult to be in wolf form. We won't cut it above your shoulders, I promise."

"Uh, um, alright…" I was having to fight back the tears. My hair was the only beautiful part of me, in my eyes, anyway. And here I was going to have to cut it off? There goes my one piece of beauty.

"I'll leave you to your shower," Emily said, leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Stripping myself of my clothes, I grabbed a wash-cloth and hopped in the shower, turning on the warm water.

Even though my body temperature had risen significantly, Sam having told me that morning that our body temperatures are 110 degrees, the warm water still helped relax my muscles and rinse away my stress. Wetting my wash-cloth, I started lathering the soap and washed my face, arms, stomach, legs, and my other body parts. While I was washing I started singing songs from 'N Sync's "Tearin' Up My Heart" to Johnny Cash's "The Highwayman".

After I rinsed I got my hair wet and poured some of the shampoo in my hand. Lathering the shampoo in my hair, the smell of the coconut and oatmeal practically pouring itself onto my scalp, calming me down even more. After I rinsed my hair and stepped out of the shower, I turned to look in the mirror and gasped.

I looked almost totally different. I had curves-the kind of curves that most women would covet. It was also visible that I was built strong; I didn't have a visible six-pack, but you could definitely tell that I was strong and had muscles. I quickly noticed the tattoo on my right arm, I had never gotten a tattoo before, mom wouldn't let me. I guess that part of the changes that came with phasing was a tattoo. I remembered that Sam, Paul and Jared had a similar tattoo on their arms, as well, which confirmed my thoughts. My face didn't look that different, it still held the child-like manner with my bright blue eyes that sparkled, but it had thinned out. It no longer looked quite so child-like. It looked more grown-up. I looked like a woman now.

In that moment it hit me-I was a women. No longer would I be able to go around care-free like a child. I now had the responsibility to look after the tribe. A tribe that until recently, I didn't even know I had a small part of. While I was drying off and getting dressed, I started thinking about how much my life would be changing, how it already had changed. My mother had died, I moved in with my uncle and his daughter, I found out I had a brother that I knew nothing about, I started going to a new school, found out that vampires and werewolves were real, and that I was a werewolf! Walking out of the bathroom door I couldn't help but think _my life is so crazy._

* * *

**I got so many reviews and PM's from you guys' telling me how you hated Sam being rude to Lizzy, so I decided to hurry things up a bit in having them make-up.**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	10. Cliff Diving

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, guys! My life has been pretty hectic lately. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Cliff Diving**

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready for my hair to be hacked off." I said, coming down the stairs.

"Don't sound so thrilled, Liz!" Emily said, teasing. "Come on and sit down on the chair,"

Within five minutes, my beautiful locks were on the floor. My hair had been down to my waist, now it was to my shoulder.

"I'll go get you a mirror so you can see," Emily said, rushing to the bathroom. When she returned, she was holding a little hand mirror.

"I'm afraid to look. I don't want to look like Sam, Paul or Jared,"

"What's the matter looking like me?" Jared said, walking through the door. He stopped when he was halfway towards me and said "Whoa. You're hot."

"Well, I do have a fever of 110, Jared," I said, smiling.

"Hey, nobody likes a smart ass,"

"So that would explain why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Will you children stop teasing and let me see Lizzy's reaction to her new haircut?"

"Fine," Jared and I grumbled.

When I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes went wide. I didn't look _that_ much different than I did when I came out of the shower, but my hair framed my face better. It made me look like I was eighteen or twenty instead of sixteen.

I looked at Emily with my jaw dropped.

"You know, Charlie's going to have a fit,"

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because, now that her hair is cut off and she is a werewolf, boys like me is gon' be droppin' by her house," Jared said.

"Speaking of which," Sam said, walking in from the living room. "We need to discuss your living arrangements and need to go over do's and don't's for going back to school. Jared, if you want to stay you can, if you don't you don't have to."

"Well I came for food, so I'm staying." Jared said, sitting himself down at the table, next to where I was sitting. Emily and Sam sat opposite of us.

"Now," Sam began, "Because you're a new werewolf, you will have to learn to control things such as your anger, as that can trigger your phase, your strength, and your to always wear a short sleeve shirt during the winter months, because if you go around in a tank top it will arouse suspicion. As for your schooling, you will stay out of school for at least another week. As it will take some weeks to get you transferred to the school on the rez,"

"Transferred? Nobody said anything about being transferred!"

"Liz, let me finished. As it will take some weeks to get you transferred to the school here on the rez, you will continue going to school in Forks until you can transfer. Because Charlie already knows that I'm your brother, I'm sure that we can convince him to let you stay with me and Em as a way of getting to know each other. Plus, Billy can keep an eye on you for Charlie, it's a win-win situation."

"Why can't I just stay in Forks High? Believe it or not, Sam, I do have friends there. Stupid and somewhat annoying friends, but friends none-the less."

"Because-" Sam started, but Emily interrupted him. "Because, Lizzy, you're a pup for one. You still need to learn how to control yourself, and having you at the school for the rest of the school-year just wouldn't be a good idea. At all. It's too dangerous. Plus not only that, but it would be easier if you lived here on the rez because of patrol. It's just easier all-around."

"When you say that it's too dangerous for me to go to school in Forks… does that mean… that it's too dangerous for me to spend time with Jake and Bella…?"

"You won't be able to see either one of them for a while. Like Emily and I both said, you have to go through training. You'll be living with Charlie while you go to school until you can be transferred, and then you'll be able to go to school with your friends here on the rez."

"Well…. Okay… I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not in the slightest, baby-doll. When Sam says something it's written in stone." Jared said, speaking for the first time sense the conversation began.

I gave him a half grin and said "Well, I guess it also means that I'll be able to get to know you more, huh Sam? I guess it can go either way, but, Emily is a _great _cook, so I think I won't mind living here." There were chuckles at my statement, and then Jared said "So, do you wanna hang out with me and Paul? I mean, we need to have guy time _without_ our alpha, you know."

"Do I look like a guy to you, Cameron?"

"Anything but,"

"Alright then, in future when I hang out with you and Paul, it will be 'fun time'… wait. That doesn't sound right."

Everybody, including Sam, started laughing hysterically at my statement gone wrong. I even started giggling.

"Alright, you guys can stop laughing, you know what I meant."

"Ah, Lizzy, do I look like a guy to you?" Emily said, playfully.

I threw my hands up in defeat and said "Using my own words against me, okay, I get it. But back to the original question, sure, Jared, I'll hang out with you and Paul."

"Woohoo!" Jared yelled, visibly excited.

"I'll see ya later, Sam; thank you, by the way, and thank you, too, Emily,"

"You're welcome, now go!" Emily said, shooing Jared and I out.

"So where's Paul, do you think?" I asked, walking down the path, away from Sam's house.

"Asleep, most likely."

"He's probably with a girl, that's more likely, in my opinion."

"Paul's reputation reaches your ears, eh?"

"Not necessarily, Jake told me when I came to La Push for the first time,"

"Was that also when you had that run-in with Sam?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Well, that sure was a fun day."

"You could say so, yeah."

"You want me to change the subject, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Okay… um…"

"What do you do for fun here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What would you and Jake's posse do?"

"Jake and I would talk and fix cars, Quil, Embry, and I would play sports, flirt, and throw water balloons at each other."

"How mature,"

"I know, right?"

"Exceedingly. But, to answer your question, Paul and I don't do that stuff. We go cliff diving."

We had been nearing First Beach, and when Jared said 'cliff diving', I stopped dead in my tracks.

"C-cliff diving…?"

"Yup. D'you want to try it?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, wolf up, Lizzy, you need to live a little. Stop being a pussy."

"Do you really want me to go cliff diving, Jared Cameron?"

"Yes I do, Elizabeth Swan."

"Well then, lead the way! I'll show you who's a pussy,"

Jared laughed and started running towards the cliffs that over-shadowed First Beach, myself following suit. By the time we had jogged up the road that lead to the cliffs, I was starting to second guess my decision to cliff dive, just for the sake of not being labeled as a pussy. However, Jared didn't give me enough time to back down on my deal.

"You ready?" He asked, taking his shirt off and throwing it near the tree-line.

"Yeah, so long as I don't have to strip."

"Aw, shit. I was hoping you would," he said, winking.

"Oh my god, you boys at La Push flirt continuously, don't you?"

"Pretty much,"

"Good to know. Yeah, I'm ready." I said, walking near the edge of the cliff.

"Alright then, all in your time, Eli,"

"Eli? I questioned, turning back to look at him.

"Yes, that's your new nickname. Okay, now jump!"

"Here goes nothing," I said, and as I was jumping off the ground and over the cliff, I screamed "TELL MY GUITAR I LOVE HIM!"

As I was nearing the water I did a cannon ball, and was suddenly soaked and water was rising above my head. Swimming near the surface I heard Jared yell and jump into the water, and then rise to the surface beside me.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, grinning.

"Nope, actually, it was AWESOME!" I exclaimed, earning another grin and a laugh from Jared.

"Good! Now let's race back up there!"

"Alright,"

And that was how I spent the rest of my afternoon that day, diving, swimming and racing with Jared until evening came, and we had to return to Sam's house.

**Five Weeks Later**

The next month was extremely difficult for me.

I had finished training and was now on patrol every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. That wasn't the difficult part, however.

The difficulty for me was facing up to Bella and Jake.

When I came home for the first time after finishing training, Charlie's jaw dropped. He hardly recognized me, and awkwardly mumbled that 'whatever food Emily was feeding you, it made you look great', which made me smile.

When I asked him about Bella, I was informed that sense the Cullen's left her without so much as a goodbye, she had turned into a zombie more or less.

It wasn't long after that I found that out to be true. I had been there for almost five hours and she hadn't come out of her room once to say hello to me, and on top of that, she had had her door locked.

That night when I tried to go to sleep, I woke up to screaming from Bella's room. When I asked Charlie about it the following morning, he said she had nightmares every night and would scream when she was awake.

When Bella and I went to school, she didn't say _anything._ At _all._ It was like she was mute. We went through class without a word, and she sat at the table where the Cullen's used to sit, not even bothering to get lunch.

What made me mad, was that Lauren-one of the most popular bitches in school-was talking shit about Bella. Shit that I'd rather not repeat. Yeah. That kind.

Every day that Bella would sit at the Cullen's old table, I'd sit next to her as well. Of course we got stares, not only because of Bella looking like an anorexic zombie, but because I sat next to her. It didn't help that I had changed drastically sense I phased and ate enough to feed an army.

But, despite the whispers and attention I got, from both girls and guys, I couldn't keep my mind off of Bella and the Leeches.

I was mad at Bella for putting not only Charlie, but myself as well in danger of letting that leech anywhere any of us, but I was furious at the Cullen's for even daring to walk in public. I didn't care if they were 'vegetarians', they were killers, murderers! They should have stayed in their coffins instead of pretending to be human. It was sickening.

By the time the whole Forks High Student-Body knew that I was transferring to La Push, rumors started about my reasoning for leaving. Sam, Charlie and I had discussed if we should come clean about who my father was, and they agreed it would be for the best.

So, we told the truth, that I was moving to La Push to live with my brother and his girlfriend to get to know him and to spend time with my friends on the rez.

Despite the fact that we did tell the truth, there were still rumors.

However, I didn't pay any mind to them.

Except for the time that Lauren said that I was pregnant, then I flipped her off before saying 'I'm a virgin, you bitch. Can you say the same thing? Didn't think so.'

The first day I went to the school at La Push, I couldn't get over the fact that it had _all_ grades in one building. Kindergarten through Senior's, this school was the same size as Forks High, but that wasn't really all that impressive considering the fact that every child in La Push old enough to attend school, did in this building.

However, I fit in well enough. That was… until I met Jake, Quil, and Embry.

_"Lizzy!" _

_Jake said running up behind me, and patted me on the shoulder, causing me to turn around._

_ "I heard you were transferring but I couldn't believe it- whoa. What happened to you?!" _

_"Ba-bam!" Quil said. _

_"Lizzy… you're HOT!" Embry exclaimed. _

_"Give me a hug, you lil' shit," I said, forcing the three of them into an embrace. "Whoa, Lizzy, you still have that fever! Are you okay?" Embry asked, after I hugged them._

_ "Yeah, it's no big deal, honest, the doc said everything's fine." _

_"What happened, Lizzy?" Quil asked._

_"Well… Emily Young's food does wonders," I said, laughing. _

_"You're living with Sam and Emily?" Jake questioned._

_ "Yeah, we decided that it would be best, y'know, him being my closest relative and all." _

_"Hey, Eli!" Jared and Paul said, walking up to me._

_ "You ready to go to class? You know you really shouldn't be hanging out with sophomores," _

_I jabbed Paul in the ribs and said "Be nice. Just because you're the tallest fucker in the school doesn't give you the right to do that,"_

_ He laughed, patted my shoulder and said "I was just joking, you know that," _

_"You're hanging out with Sam's gang, too? You're hanging out with man-whore and his little side-kick?" Jake said, his nostrils flaring._

_ "Jake…" _

_"NO! You were gone for two weeks, you disappeared, Charlie and dad said you were sick with pneumonia, and that we couldn't see you, and you come back to hang out with them? Look! You even have their tattoo!" Jake said, pointing to the tattoo on my right arm. "I can't believe you, Lizzy. How can you be so selfish? You didn't even bother to call us when you got better!" _

_"Jake, I," _

_"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class. C'mon Quil, Embry." And with that, he left to his classroom._

_ "Quil, Embry, I…" _

_"He's right, though, Liz." Embry said. "I was so worried for you when you left my house. And you hang out with… these guys? I gotta get to class, too." _

_"Quil," I pleaded._

_Quil only shook his head and gave me a hug and said "You hurt all of us, Liz. However, I still want to hang out with you, if that's what you want. Next to Jake and Embry, you're still my best friend."_

_ "Thank you Quil," I whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling. _

_As I watched Quil follow Embry to his class, I couldn't help but shed a tear. _

_I had lost my best friend, over something I couldn't even control. Yes, it is true, I probably could have called them, but after I was told how Emily got her scars, I was too scared to do so before it was time for me to move to La Push permanently. _

_If I had hurt Jake, Quil or Embry, I wouldn't have been able to handle it. But, despite my precautions, I had hurt them anyway. I hurt them emotionally, and that was almost worse than hurting them physically. _

_"Eli," Jared whispered, rubbing my arms to comfort me, "We have to get to our class, too, c'mon," when I nodded my head, Paul pulled me into a hug._

_ Despite the fact that Paul and Jared were extremely buff, they were like teddy bears and among being good looking, funny, and charismatic, they were also very loving._

_ I hugged Paul back and muttered "I'm alright, really," and headed onto our biology class._

Jake had been avoiding me sense then, Embry talking to me once in a while, and Quil always making sure to say 'hey,' when passing me in the hallways.

Paul, Jared and I received the nickname 'Hallway monitor's on steroids', which gave us a good laugh.

Once a week I'd go over to Charlie's to see how Bella was doing, and if she wanted to hang out, but every week it was the same. She was still a zombie, and would rarely acknowledge my existence.

However, Charlie would still say hi to me and see how I was doing. It made me feel good to know that I had people to look after me. Not only did I have the chief of police to look after me, I had three werewolves looking after me, myself being one, as well! Talk about safety.

Jared, Paul and I became close friends – you'd have to when you end up reading each other's thoughts in wolf form.

However, Emily became my _best_ friend. She said that it was awesome to finally have a girl who knew the secret to talk to. I had to admit, Emily was amazing. Not only was she an excellent cook, but she was also a really great person.

Despite the arguments Sam and I would have (Our arguments would usually consist of whether or not I was allowed to do something, he was definitely taking the brother roll seriously), we had grown pretty close considering that only a month and a half ago we hadn't even known of each other's existence. We never talked about Josh – Sam and I both refused to call him 'dad', as we found that it made us both angry, and we couldn't risk phasing.

But I couldn't help but feel at home in La Push. The only thing that would have made my life better would've been if Bella would get better and to have Jake would talk to me again.

* * *

**Leave me a review, tell me what you think!**

**-Denali**


	11. Social Studies Troubles

**Hullo my pretties! I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than I'd like, but, I am writing chapter twelve as we speak, and it will take place when Bella and Jake hang out together, so the story will be picking up the pace a tiny bit. Anywho, I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Social Studies Troubles**

**November 16th, 2005 (Two Months after Phasing)**

"Lizzy, time to wake up!" Emily's voice rang out.

"Mmm…" I muttered.

I had stayed up all night doing patrol, on my once-a-week twelve-hour shift. I had just gotten off at three, and, assuming that it was six, I had only gotten three hours sleep. That was nowhere near enough.

"Elizabeth, don't make me have Sam go up there. You know what he'll do to make you wake up." She threatened.

Oh, indeed I did know.

Last week when I didn't wake up when I was told, Sam came storming up the stairs with a gallon pitcher of ice-cold water in his hands. Despite the fact of our temperature, cold water did still have the effect to cause us discomfort and make us wide awake.

When the ice water hit my face, I sat up screaming bloody murder.

Yeah, it was best if I got up out of the bed.

I groggily sat up in my bed and swung my legs over the edge.

When I moved in last month, I had brought all of my belongings, except for a few change of clothes which were kept at Charlie's for when I would spend the night every once in a while.

Charlie didn't know the real reason why I had to stay at Sam's – the fact that I was a shape-shifter. But, he did know that it was best for me to be with Sam and Emily, especially sense I got along exceptionally well with them (except for when Sam and I would have the usual brother-sister arguments, in which Emily would tell us to 'grow up and suck it up').

Emily had become an older-sister figure to me, something that I had never had. She helped fill the spot that my mom's death had caused, while also remaining my dearest friend. How she was able to act like a mother, sister, _and_ friend, I'd never know.

Pulling on a pair of my mini-shorts (I got too hot to wear any article of clothing on my legs except for my underwear), I walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

After getting out and wrapping a towel over me, I walked back to my bedroom. Not even bothering to make up my bed-I'd crash after school later, I made my way to my computer and sent Bella an email.

_Hey, Bells!  
I miss you. I was wondering if you'd like to come hang out at the beach with me, maybe? _

_Whatever time is convenient for you and I'll make it work. I love you, Bella.  
-Lizzy_

After I clicked send, I knew I wouldn't even get a reply. She never replied her emails, even though I know she looked at them.

Bella's depression was getting worse. Charlie had bought her anti-depressants, but she wasn't even taking them.

I honestly didn't see why someone would grow so attached to vampires. I mean, they're monsters! I was still angry at Bella for putting herself in danger, but, I loved her, and she needed me, especially right now.

I went to the house once a week, but she still wouldn't come out of her little shell. She was starting to put me into depression.

Sighing, I turned off my computer and went downstairs for breakfast.

Paul and Sam were at the table, practically inhaling their food. Each time I saw them eat, I still cringed at the picture of me doing the same. But hey, we're wolves; we need our food. And thank Taha-Aki for wolf metabolism, we could eat all we wanted and not get fat. That was a _huge_ plus for me.

Running-yes, running-to the stove I put three fried eggs, three pancakes, five pieces of bacon, and an apple on my plate (which surprisingly, they all actually did fit) and sat down at the table next to Paul.

Despite Paul being the worst man-whore in existence, and the fact that he had a terrible temper, he was a cool guy. Our sarcasm and constant teasing made us what you might call 'friends'. I just called it 'extra backup'.

"Good morning, Liz," Sam greeted.

"Morning," I replied, digging into my food.

Paul stopped eating just long enough to say "Finally decided to give up on the beauty sleep and join us?"

I hit him on the back of his head earning an 'Ow!' from Paul and said "At least I don't need my beauty sleep, you could use with some, you know."

Emily, who had sat down next to Sam at the beginning of Paul and my conversation, burst out laughing, while Sam only shook his head, grinning.

"I-… I don't have a comeback for that." Paul said after a few minutes.

Shoveling the last of my food into my mouth, I patted Paul on the back and said "There, there, Paula, you can't help it if you're not as smart as me."

"Paula?" He asked, repulse and disgust evident in his tone.

"Yes, Paula. You and Jared call me Eli, so it is fitting that I call you Paula."

"Why doesn't Jared have a sissy name?"

"Because, I like the name Jared."

"And you don't like the name 'Paul'?!"

"Nope. But, if you'll excuse me Paula, today is a school day for me, and if you're smart you'll attend as well. So tootaledoo!" I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

After I said 'bye' to Sam and Emily, I walked towards the school.

I missed having a truck, but it was only a mile to the school, so it was impractical to have a truck. However, I was thinking about getting a bike, because walking in the rain wasn't appealing to me, and today was no different.

**000**

You have no idea how difficult school can be when you're that sixteen year old in the twelfth grade who lives with her half-brother and his girlfriend, is in a 'gang', and said gang consists of some of the biggest flirts on the reservation.

Especially when your father was the biggest whore on the reservation and one of your best friends is the current man-whore.

"Hey Jared, hey Pauly," I said, sliding my food-tray on the table next to Jared's and sitting beside him.

"'Pauly'? First it was 'Paula', and now it's 'Pauly'? Are you fucking kidding me, Eli?"

"Aw, c'mon, Pauly, if I put up with you and Jared calling me 'Eli', the least _you _can do is put up with me calling you 'Paula' and 'Pauly'."

"But why doesn't Jared have a sissy nickname?" Paul whined.

"Because, Jared is my favorite. You're not." Paul gasped and feigned hurt, while Jared whooped and gave me a high five before planting a kiss on my cheek, saying "HA! Here's _one_ girl who won't let you all up in her pants, Paul!"

"Doesn't mean that you'll be all in my pants, either, Cameron."

This time Paul laughed and said "Well, here we have the Virgin Mary, the only virgin in this group!"

"And proud of it," I said, winking.

Halfway during lunch break after we had eaten all of our food (and desperately wishing we had let Emily pack us some sandwiches), I overheard a group of girls talking, and caught my name. Well, not really _my_ name, but a term that was used for me.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that Josh Uley's bastard is Chief Swan's niece! I would be so shamed if I were him, having a daughter who is basically suicidal and a niece who's a bastard and sleeps with her half-brother and the man-whore of La Push? I wouldn't be caught dead with any of those freaks,"

I sighed. Supernatural hearing was a blessing and a curse. I mean, I knew of those rumors about me, but hearing them said in conversation by ignorant teenagers hurt, even if it shouldn't have.

It didn't help that Jacob Black was the one to initiate the rumors.

Jared overheard the conversation as well and elbowed me gently and said "Hey, those bitches don't know what they're even talking about. Don't let it get to you, 'kay?"

I smiled weakly and said "Okay."

**000**

After finishing my 'after-school-snack' which was really more like an 'after-school-meal', I went upstairs to my bedroom to do my remaining schoolwork.

Being a shape-shifting-wolf and trying to finish your senior year in high school didn't mix well, but, with Emily's help, I was keeping my grades up. Surprisingly, even Jared and Paul were making C's and B-'s in school, which for them, I'd say was pretty freaking good.

I sighed dramatically, opening up my note-book to read my notes from social studies.

I was supposed to write a 1,000 word essay on what career I wanted to pursue and why, and how it could affect today's society, as well as the people of tomorrow.

Ah, you see, that was a rather delicate and complicated subject.

Sam and I had talked about this before. I was basically doomed to a life as a shape-shifter. Sure, in about fifteen to twenty years I _could_ stop phasing_, _but there was no guarantee of a life after that.

It wasn't like I could have a real job, like one where you got paid _decent_ money, I mean, the council only paid us enough for our weekly groceries.

My status as a shape-shifter wouldn't allow me to have a job off the reservation-where all of the jobs are, because at any given time I would have to return to the reservation in times of an emergency.

So, my question was this; _what in the hell am I supposed to write?!_

I knew what I had always dreamed of doing, and that was preforming. I had dreams of being a singer and musician, and I couldn't do that anymore.

It was just impossible.

I mean, my job was killing vampires for a living and protecting the people of La Push-as well as Forks-from vampires! I killed monsters for a living! How in the hell was I supposed to get a paying job when I was a killing machine?

How am I supposed to write this paper, when realistically I couldn't, and expect to do what I wrote?

Ugh.

Do these teachers give me these assignments on purpose? Of course they don't, it's the government to ensure that I learn what I am supposed to, so that I will be well-equipped to face today's world.

Therefore it is the governments fault.

Yeah, blaming the government definitely works.

Putting the blaming game aside, I decided to ask Emily for help on my assignment.

"Hey Em," I said, plopping down next to her on the couch. She looked up from the book she was reading, and gave me a brilliant smile. Despite the scars she bore, she was beautiful, even more so when she smiled.

"Hey Liz, what's up?"

"Well, erm, I need help with an assignment."

"Lay it on me," after I explained what was required she looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Well," she said after a few moments, "why don't you say you want to be in the police force? I mean, the teacher wouldn't think much about it, given your uncles status as chief in Forks, and in a way you'd be telling the truth. Policemen and women protect the city's they resign in from possible threats, and try to have justice in the area. That's what you and the rest of the pack do, protect the rez from threats and help have justice. Maybe not police justice, but justice none-the-less."

"You know, Em, that is a brilliant idea! I love you!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and flew upstairs to get started on my report.

After a few hours of doing careful research on the matter and gathering up resources (also known as interrogating my uncle on the details of his job and in his words what would happen if there weren't police officers in this town) and typing away on my computer, I finally finished my report.

By that time, it was one in the morning, and it wasn't long before I visited the land of slumber.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short. But let me know in the reviews if you liked it, despite that fact?**

**Thank you so much for your encouragement, it means a lot to know that I have supporters for this story. I would have given up on this story within the week I first published this, if it had not been for my amazing readers. So, I thank you.**

**To guest one and two, thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you both like my story. That means a lot that you think I capture the pre-pack well. And thank you! I know, there are so few female-shifter stories, it gets on my nerves. My current favorite is 'You Don't Have To Be Alone' by TMNTfan1, which if you want to read a wonderful female-shifter story, I highly recommend that one, it's definitely my favorite T-rated story.**


	12. Embry and Haircuts

**Chapter Twelve  
Embry and Haircuts**

**March 15th, 2006**

It was three-fifteen in the morning.

Unlike normal people, who would be asleep at such an un-Godly time of day, I just laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

It had been six, long, dreadful months sense the disappearance of the monsters who went by the alias of 'Cullen'. Normally, I would have said 'six wonderful months', but, because of Bella, that was not the case. Bella was still in depression. She didn't even want to celebrate Thanksgiving or Christmas.

I had been really stressed out, more so than I had ever been before.

What with school, patrols, and Bella's drama, I don't know how I would ever graduate. Sure, I was still keeping my grades up to an A-, but I was just under so much pressure.

The good thing about school was that the rumors had died down, I guess people lost interest in the pack. Although, it didn't stop the stares that I would receive.

People in Forks couldn't believe how drastically I had changed.

Sometimes when I would go shopping in Forks for Emily, I'd get checked out and whistled by some of the man-whores. What was so amusing, is when Jared, Paul or Sam were with me, whenever they'd catch someone doing either, they'd stare them down.

When I questioned Sam about it once, he said 'I am not letting these man-whores around my sister. Just because we don't have the same mother or I haven't known you all of your life doesn't mean that I can't play the big, bad brother role.'

I kissed him on the cheek and had said 'Yeah, maybe so, but you need to work on the man-whore thing a bit more. Paul and I still hang out almost every day.' He only smirked.

I had originally planned to spend the holidays with my uncle and cousin, to know what it was like to experience such a family-oriented holiday with those whom I loved.

I had eaten at Charlie's on Christmas Eve, but Bella didn't even acknowledge my existence. She ate exactly ten bites of her turkey before saying 'goodnight' to her father and walking upstairs. Charlie had told me she was barely passing her classes, that her teachers reported her daydreaming the entire time.

That wasn't my Bella.

Of course, 'my' Bella had not made an appearance sense her stupid boyfriend came into her life. Well, ex-boyfriend.

Christmas day felt like a dream. I felt like a little girl again.

I woke up at five o'clock sharp and threw water on Sam (and by accident, Emily as well), screaming "Merry Christmas!" before prancing downstairs to wait for them to join me.

Later in the day Jared and Paul joined us for dinner, and I don't think I had ever felt happier sense mom died.

I didn't get more than a handful of presents, but they were thoughtful.

I had received a picture of Paul, Jared and I in the ocean from where we had just been cliff-diving that was matted and framed from Jared, a cook-book from Emily, a picture of me with flour and eggs on me (Paul and I had gotten into a food fight) from Paul, a guitar-pick necklace from Sam, and a picture of Jake and I after I first moved here from Charlie.

That picture made me sniffle a bit. He was still my best friend, I missed him. I missed us. Sure I saw him at school, but he'd see me and scowl. I hadn't spoken to him sense the first day at school here on the rez. Despite that, I loved my presents. Two weeks ago Bella's depression disappeared, and she started hanging out with Jake every day after school. I had felt a jolt of jealousy when I first saw her and Jake with the bikes.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by one… two… three howls. It was Jared signaling what I had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity. It was Jared signaling that we had a new pup.

I jumped out of my bed, flung open my window, and jumped out. When I landed on the ground I had already phased into the dark grey wolf with brown spots that I truly was. Running towards the woods, I looked behind me and saw Sam phase and run after me.

_"Who phased?" _Sam asked, quickly.

"_Embry Call,"_ Jared said.

I almost stopped in my tracks. Whoa, Embry? That meant that…

"_Lizzy? Sam? Someone, help me! What's going on? What has happened to me?" _

_"It's going to be alright, Embry," _Sam said, "_Where are you?"_

_"We're at the woods behind his house," _Jared said.

Just then Paul phased in and we told him who the newcomer was and where to locate us.

Paul arrived at the same time me and Sam did. Embry's wolf was a light grey with a giant black spot on his back, and a smaller one on his nose. However, I wasn't able to examine his wolf any longer when I noticed him shaking in fright.

I slowly walked up to Embry and said "_It's alright, Em, it's me, Liz, Sam, Jared, Paul and I are here to help you." _

I nuzzled his neck with my nose to help calm him down. It worked, as his heavy breathing lessened and he visibly relaxed. Once Sam noticed that, he began to explain what had happened, and told him that the legends he had grown up hearing were, in fact, true.

"_So… you're telling me, that I'm a werewolf?" _

_"Yeah, more or less, isn't it great? It's an awesome chick-magnet,"_

Oh, of course Paul had to look at it in that light. Jared chuckled at my thoughts while Paul growled playfully.

Sam just rolled his eyes and said "_Yes, Embry, you're a werewolf, as are the rest of us."_

"_Is that why you had to move on the reservation, Lizzy? Is that why all of you disappeared?"_

_"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that, by the way." _

_"Don't worry about it anymore, but wow… a werewolf… Oh shit, what am I going to do about mom? I can't just tell her!" _

_"That's your decision if you want to tell her or not, Embry," _Sam said. "_But, it's going to probably be a while before you'll be able to phase back."_

_"How long did it take all of you?" _Embry asked.

"_It took Sam two weeks, Jared a few days, me twenty-four hours, while Lizzy, here broke the record of only eight hours."_ Paul said.

"I_ really, really want to break the record."_

_"I want you to, too, pup, I need sleep." _Jared said, and to prove it, he did a wolfish yawn. And, just like the domino effect, everybody except Embry and I did, too.

I wasn't tired because I had too much on my mind, as most likely did Embry. His thoughts clearly portrayed how frightened he was. I felt pity for him, especially when I remembered how scared I had been.

"_Lizzy, you're on Embry duty." _Sam said.

"_Embry duty? Sam, it sounds like you want me to hump him or something, use your words better." _

_"That's a sight I would like to see!" _Paul said.

"_That is just because you're too horny for your own good,"_ Jared said.

Sam, who was aggravated by this point, said "_Enough, Jared, you can go sleep, Paul, you can go back home and fuck whoever you have waiting for you, while I am going to go home and sleep." _

_"And fuck Emily," _I added.

"_Possibly," _Was his reply.

We all made sounds of disgust, and Jared, Paul and Sam ran back to their homes before phasing out, leaving Embry and I alone.

"_So how long are you going to babysit me?"_ Embry asked.

"_Probably a few hours, if you don't phase back before then. If it's a problem I could probably trade with Paul, seeing as how he was being such an ass I'm sure Sam would let me, if you didn't want me here."_

_"No, I don't mind. In fact I want to talk to you…"_

_"Oh…?" _

_"Yeah, I want to apologize for being an ass myself. I also want to apologize for Jacob, I didn't want him to start those rumors, but he was angry. He's sorry about it now, I know he is, but… he's hurt and he doesn't want you to explain." _

_"I forgive you, and I guess Jacob, too… but, you know that I didn't mean to leave, plus he didn't even give me a chance to explain! I'm sorry, Jared and Paul are my friends-don't tell Paul about that, by the way-plus I have to spend time with them. We're in a wolf-pack for God's sake!"_

_"I know that now, but Jake still doesn't." _

_"He will soon enough," _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Haven't you seen how buff he's getting? He's bigger than even Sam. It won't be long now before something will make him boil off his top and he'll phase. And, if things turn out right, he'll become alpha." _

_"Wait, Jake is going to be an alpha?"_

_"The last alpha-true alpha-was Ephraim Black, Jake's great grandfather. Sam is only the alpha because Jake hasn't phased yet. So, technically, Sam is only our substitute teacher in a way." _

_"Wow… that's kind of cool."_

_"I know, isn't it? It's kind of awesome to imagine that my great-grandfather was a wolf, just like me." _

_"I wish I knew who my great-grandfather was…" _Embry muttered.

"_Embry, you do realize something, right?"_

_"What?" _

_"You have to be related to either Ephraim, Quil the second, or Levi. That means that your father is, or was, someone in this tribe." _

_"Whoa… Who do you think it could be?" _

_"I haven't a clue, but I know my dad was an even worse man-whore than Paul. So there is always the possibility that you are my brother." _

_"Well, I guess I have to call you sis anyway, seeing how I'm now a so-called 'pack-brother'." _

_"Hehe, indeed you are. Try to get some sleep, it will help you calm down so you can phase back."_

_"Alright, goodnight, Lizzy." _

_"G'night, Em."_

After a few minutes, Embry fell asleep. I quieted my thoughts-something I was able to do quite easily-and started singing to myself until Paul came at dawn to relieve me, letting me return home where I fell asleep.

It's been two weeks sense Embry phased, and he fits right in.

Jake has been visibly angry and hurt that Embry joined our 'gang'.

It wasn't like he had a choice.

Jake has been spending more and more time with Bella. I should be happy that Bella's doing better-because she is! It's just… jealousy is a bitch. From what I have observed, Bella is closer to Jake than I ever was.

Why _am_ I jealous of Bella? Except for the obvious fact that she has taken my place as Jake's best friend-who-is-a-girl, I mean. The answer is… I don't know. I honestly, truly do not know.

Sometimes my mind would wander back to when Jake held me that day in the garage and said 'I'll always want you'… oh, how things have changed… but then I remember what Jared said about me having a crush on Jake. As much as I would hate to admit it, I did have a crush on Jake. I _do_ have a crush on Jake. What girl wouldn't? I mean, he was smart, funny, sweet, and extremely hot-he'd become literally hot any week now.

I'd even try to make a move on him if it weren't for these three reasons; He hates me, he is crushing on my cousin – hard, and it is likely he will imprint on her when he does phase. Those are really good reasons not to go after your crush, don't you think? Some girls would say 'my life sucks!' because I had a zero chance of getting with Jake, or, they would just go hook up with some whore-Paul being a brilliant example. Me? I just think 'damn hormones'.

I've got to hand it to Bella, though, she really does attract male attention. Of course, I do too, just not by the person I want it from most.

Life can be a bitch sometimes, don't you think?

"No, no, Emily, no, no, you are not cutting my hair!" Embry's wail jolted me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

I was sitting on the couch, holding my history book in my lap-supposedly studying, while Embry was fighting with Emily in the kitchen about his hair length.

"No Embry, you've put this off for too long. When you're in wolf-form, your fur gets caught on everything. It's already jagged from where we've had to cut out burrs, it's only a haircut, you will live, I promise."

"'Only a haircut' my ass!"

"Embry, if I were you, I'd let her cut your hair. She does have scissors, she could cut your dick off." Paul said, who was sitting next to me watching TV.

Embry's hand instinctively covered up his bulge before taking a breath and saying "Alright. I'll let you give me a haircut."

"That's a good puppy," Emily said, smirking before forcing him in the kitchen chair to let her hack off his black locks.

Seeing Emily cut Embry's hair reminded me of a time with Jake.

_I was eight years old, Jacob and I were in the bathroom, playing with my mom's make-up. Jake was only seven and willingly let me put makeup all over his chubby face._

_"There you go, you look beautiful, Jakie!" _

_"I don't wanna look beautiful, I wanna look sexy!" _

_"What does sexy mean?" I questioned. _

_"I dunno, but I heard Beckie and Rach call somebody called 'Leonardo' sexy." _

_"Leonardo Da Something?"_

_"Yeah! I think it was him," _

_"Oh, okay. Hey Jakie, can I do your hair?" _

_"Um, mommy doesn't like it when my hair is done. She likes it in a pony-tail." _

_"Please? Just this once? For me?" _

_I gave him my best puppy-dog-eyes, and stuck my bottom lip out a bit. I knew this worked with mom and Sue, sometimes Charlie, but I had never had the need to do it with someone closer to my own age before. Surprisingly, it worked._

_"Um… okay." He finally said. _

_"Yay!" _

_Running back to the bedroom I was staying in, I grabbed my hairbrush and a few hair-ties and bows before returning to the bathroom. _

_"Alright," I said, starting to brush Jake's hair. _

_I had tried putting his hair in about ten different styles, each time groaning and putting his hair down again for me to brush it. I got more joy out of brushing Jake's hair than I did doing anything to it. _

_"Hey Lizzy, have you ever watched 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'?" _

_"Yeah, I read it, too. Why?" _

_"I was thinking about that girl… Violet? You know, how she always put a piece of gum behind her ear?" _

_"Oh, yeah! Why were you thinking about that?"_

_"I wanna know how it feels to have gum behind your ear,"_

_"Let's find out! Let me get some, hold on," _

_Leaving Jake on the toilet where I had been brushing his hair, I ran back to my bedroom for the second time before finding a pack of gum in my suit-case. _

_Returning to the bathroom, I grabbed two sticks of gum out of the packet and handed one to Jake, while keeping the other for myself. _

_"Here goes nothing," I said, putting the stick in my mouth, Jake following suit. _

_After we had chewed our gum enough, we took it out of our mouths and put it behind our ears._

_"It feels funny," I stated. J_

_ake nodded, agreeing with me before brushing his hair back behind his ear to get it out of his face. _

_"No! Jake! Your gum!" _

_"Oh no," Jake hurriedly grabbed the piece of hair he had tucked back, only to groan in distress as when he brought it into view he saw the gum sticking on it. _

_"Um… here, we can wash it out, come lean over the sink," and he did so, willing to try anything to get rid of it._

_I tried getting it out with my fingers, only managing to get it stuck even worse. _

_"My mom is gonna kill me," he moaned. _

_Sarah didn't kill him – obviously, but, she did have to cut that piece of hair (much to all three of our dismay's) and ground him._

_I got grounded when I returned home to Seattle. _

"Hello? Earth to Lizzy?" Jared was waving his hand in front of my face.

I swatted it and said "What the hell do you want?"

He smirked and said "I will give you two guesses on who you were thinking about,"

"Cameron, don't even. What do you want?"

"Well, for the fifth time, I asked you if you wanted to go cliff-diving with me and the rest of the pack."

"Oh, sure."

That was just what I needed. Something to get my adrenaline going, and most importantly, keep me from thinking about Jake.

* * *

**I'm not entirely proud of this chapter, but, I'm too lazy to edit anything, so deal with it.**

What are your thoughts on this chapter? 

**I kind of like the bit about the gum... especially because I have done that-and had that done to me, on several occasions. I don't know why, but I just find the idea of a seven-year-old Jake having gum in his hair adorable. I hope I'm not the only one who thinks that, too...**

In answer to a lot of your PM's and reviews, there will be imprinting soon. Just wait a few chapters, 'kay? 


	13. Important Authors Note

**Hey everybody. This is an update to let you know that I have writers block. I have the entire story planned (Well, a good portion of it), but I am really blocked for the next few chapters. I'll be finishing the tenth grade in a week (I had to do summer school, but got a bit behind due to personal issues) before I have two weeks off for the first vacation I have had in 16 months - woohoo! So, I'll be relaxing a lot and trying to get past writers block when that time comes. Until then, I probably won't update for a few weeks - no longer than a month though.**

So, if you guys are willing to wait three-four weeks for me to update, I would be very grateful.

I'm sorry if I've disappointed any of you, but, hey; you do what you have to do.

On another note, HOLY FREAKING BAKED FISHIES (Don't judge my weird use of the English language)! Fifty followers, forty odd reviews, and thirty-two favorites? I fricking love you. I've written some LOTR stories before (on another account), but NEVER did they EVER get this much attention. The most I ever got out of that story was seven reviews and eleven follows, so, this is DEFINITELY a step up.

**I don't know what you guys see in this story, but, whatever you do, I'm happy you see it - lol!**

Anywho... I just thought you guys deserved to know what was going on, and for you to hear my thanks.

Also: Thank you to those who have encouraged me and helped me with this story! Your enthusiasm means more than you know.

Thanks, love ya!

-Denali


End file.
